


Bright in a Hollow Sky

by PalenDrome (nerdherderette), Pangaea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, American Southwest, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Art, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kylo Ren, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Classic Cars, Digital Art, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Embedded Images, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Frottage, Hitchhiker Kylo Ren, Hitchhiking, Hopeful Ending, Hotel Sex, Hung!Kylo, Intercrural Sex, Jealousy, Kylux Big Bang 2019, Kylux Reverse Bang, M/M, Minor Violence, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, POV Armitage Hux, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Sexual Harassment, Shotgunning, Shower Sex, Slurs, Smoking, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdherderette/pseuds/PalenDrome, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangaea/pseuds/Pangaea
Summary: The black speck wavers in the nearly ninety-degree heat, out of place among the cornfields.Hux rubs the heels of his palms against his eyes. Maybe he’s more tired than he thought. Or hungry. Possibly both. But when his eyes refocus the speck is still there, growing larger, a tall, dark blade in a sea of yellow and green, sprouting up from the asphalt.“Holy shit.” Hux mutters under his breath as he makes out the outline of Kylo’s form. Kylo's right arm is outstretched, his thumb up. He’s walking backwards as if he doesn’t care one bit where he’s headed.Hux rolls his eyes as he leans over to the passenger side and lowers the window.“Hey, bean,” Kylo says, wearing a huge grin. “Long time, no see.”Hux gives him a flat look. “You’re like a bad penny.”OR:The 1950's Road Trip AU where Kylo falls into Hux's life several times and brings him more than a spot of good luck.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 113
Kudos: 288
Collections: Kylux Big Bang 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write a Road Trip AU and I died a little when I saw [Pangaea's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangaea/pseuds/Pangaea) incredible prompt. The whole Southwestern Gothic meets 1950's vibe was right up my alley. It was even better once we started collaborating and everything just _clicked._
> 
> One of the things we agreed on was that this should be Hux's journey of discovery. And that we wanted it to be sort of serious, but definitely smutty. For those who are looking for a relatively slow burn, this story isn't it ;). 
> 
> Thanks to [blackandgold](https://blackandgold.tumblr.com/), who gave this a quick look and her encouragement. Thanks to the wonderful mods of KBB, for all your hard work. Moodboard and artwork by Pangaea. Title based on lyrics from "The Passenger" by Iggy Pop.

##  **CHAPTER I**

It’s three hundred and fifty miles past the Ozark mountains, just as Buddy Holly croons a sweet rhyme about his flipping heart, when the needle on the gas gauge hovers near empty.

“Fuck.” Hux eases his foot off the gas and wills the car forward.

It seems fitting that, after making it halfway between D.C. and LA, Hux would end up stranded in the middle of the desolate Oklahoma panhandle. Despite its mythological freedom, the Great American Highway has turned into a nightmare of monotony, filled with endless miles and a handful of kitschy shops whose brightly-colored walls whiff of something sad and desperate.

Hux's rumbling stomach reminds him that it’s not only the car that’s running on fumes. The frozen waffle he ate that morning sits dry in his mouth.

Luckily, there’s a gas station in Texola right near the Texas border. It's a town that can't seem to decide whether to be a part of the Lone Star or Sooner state, and ends up with only a gas stop and a small stone jail. The Magnolia filling station could almost pass for a quaint home, with its pitched roof and clapboard walls, if not for the row of red and white pumps that line the front.

Hux gives the steering wheel a hard turn to the right. As he approaches the bank of pumps, he notices a man leaning against the left-most one. The man’s back is turned with an army-green duffel slung across it, and there's something about his posture and the way he wears his black leather jacket that reminds Hux of a wild animal, powerful and unpredictable.

Hux brakes to a slow stop. He can’t risk driving away, not with the way the miles stretch out between the towns, but perhaps a buck in gas is all he needs to make it to the next station. He tucks his wallet into the pocket of his trousers and exits the car, keeping his head down as he adjusts the reset crank on the pump and starts to fuel.

The numbers on the pump flip with each passing second. Every tick echoes into the emptiness, growing louder, and suddenly Hux realizes it’s because there’s a set of footsteps matching their beat as a pair of tight jeans and well-worn boots cross into his view.

“Nice wheels,” a deep and unmistakably masculine voice drawls. “I bet this baby can wail.”

The ‘55 DeSoto Coronado is undeniably eye-catching, with her long tail and hard lines and tricolor trim. Hux’s father’s penny-pinching is occasionally overshadowed by the need to one-up their neighbors, and the car is a thing of beauty. But she’s the singular bright spot in Hux’s otherwise dull life, and he’s never wanted to risk that. Didn't dare to see how far he could push her, or take her to her limits.

“Thank you,” he says.

Hux looks up and his mouth drops.

The man is _ beautiful. _ He’s not pretty, like James Dean, but he has the intense, brooding eyes and lush lips of Brando. His t-shirt strains across his chest, and despite the leather jacket that unfairly covers his shoulders and arms, there’s no question that the man is ripped. His hair is long and gleaming, a dark and flamboyant stain against the Southwestern sun.

Hux reaches up to touch his own hair, brushed back, neatly coiffed.

The man gives him a smug grin. He cocks his hip against the pump that Hux is using and stares. “Where are you heading?”

Hux blushes under the smoldering gaze. Perhaps the man will think it’s from the darn heat.

“Here and there,” Hux shrugs. “Decided to follow Bobby Troup’s advice and get my kicks on the Mother Road, all the way to LA.”

Most of the time, when people hear that Hux is heading to LA, they assume he wants to be in the movies. Not that he looks like a typical movie star, with his skinny frame and pale, freckled skin and glasses. He’ll never be a Rock Hudson or a Gary Cooper. More of a Donald O’Connor, without the fancy feet.

The man just hums, considering. “And have you? Gotten your kicks?” he asks when Hux gives him a blank stare.

“I just started my journey,” Hux says, suddenly defensive.

“Mm-hmm. Saving all the good stuff for the end.”

The man says it with a tinge of irony that pulls at something deep inside Hux. Perhaps it’s the disappointment over his trip, already more than halfway complete, or his frustration over the fact that he’s gone everywhere, yet nowhere. Regardless, the end result is that it makes him a little mean.

“At least I’m heading someplace,” Hux sneers as he takes in the dust that’s rubbed so deeply into the man’s jeans they’ve turned a blue-brown. “It’s more than I can say for you.”

Tall and mysterious shrugs. He takes a step closer, the amber color of his eyes alight with mischief.

“It’s about the journey, man. Not the destination.” His lips curl into a slow smile as he cranes his neck towards the Coronado, and fuck, if that look doesn’t go straight to Hux’s dick. The stranger's mouth is full and lush, and does things to Hux's heart that Miss January never managed, despite her glossy, centerfold glory. “Looks like you’ve got plenty of room. Let me hitch a ride. I’ll make it worth your while.”

The man’s words hang thick between them. Hux takes a step back, barely registering that the gas pump has rung. He fumbles with the nozzle's handle as he removes it from the Coronado's tank and replaces it in its cradle, his head buzzing. He knows the dangers of picking up hitchhikers—has seen the warnings on the television and flyers. The stranger does nothing to dissuade him from that notion, either, with his predatory gaze and smirk.

“I plan on making a lot of stops between here and LA.”

“All the better.”

“I don’t even know your name,” Hux says, his throat dry.

“Kylo.” Kylo doesn’t bother elaborating on its uniqueness as he arches a brow, waiting.

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, sharing the seemingless endless road with a handsome stranger. “I’m Hux. I—”

Hux is interrupted as someone pulls into the station driving a red-and-white convertible. It’s a woman who looks to be in her mid-thirties, her curves poured into a tight sweater and even tighter cigarette pants that leave nothing to the imagination. When she lifts her eyes, she glances over Hux in favor of Kylo, her blue eyes lingering appreciatively. Hux is about to make some comment about how pathetically obvious she is when he realizes that Kylo’s not only noticed, but is actually _ smiling back. _

Something leaden settles inside Hux’s chest, and the frozen waffle from that morning threatens to make its way back up.

“I don’t think so,” Hux says icily as Kylo whips his head around, confused. “The ride,” Hux adds, sniffing primly. “I'm on a tight schedule."

A flash of surprised disappointment crosses over Kylo’s face, which he quickly smooths over.

“That’s cool,” he says. He pulls a pair of sunglasses from out of his pocket and slides them on. “Shoot low, man. They’re riding Shetlands.”

_ Of course Hux will be careful. _ “Right. Good luck,” Hux says with a snort. He glances back as he makes his way inside to pay and sees Kylo leaning against the pump, his eyes invisible behind his shades.

Hux groans as he pushes aside the image. He’s nearly engaged—letters were exchanged, hands metaphorically shaken—the entire relationship engineered by his father’s never-ending ambition. He’s only kissed two girls before his fate was intertwined with that of Mary Lou Krennic, and now he’s nearly derailed Brendol’s carefully-laid plans, all because of a handsome stranger sporting a brooding smile and plenty of muscles.

“Uh...that’s ten cents, dude,” the pimply faced boy behind the counter says as Hux clutches a bottle of Coke in his white-knuckled grip. “And a dollar eighty for the gas.”

Hux debates whether he should pick up another Coke instead of dealing with the change, but decides against it. The cashier looks down at the meager purchase, bored, and Hux sighs, wondering what became of the great American adventure he'd started. Instead, it’s starting to feel more like a cowardly escape because he can’t face the future that awaits him. Hux hunches his shoulders, shrinking into himself, then makes his decision.

“Here,” he says to the cashier, grabbing another bottle of Coke before pushing the dime he received as change back onto the counter. He runs back outside. The glass bottles clink as beads of water drip down their sides and onto his hand as he steps out into the sunshine. The air shimmers through the haze of the late morning dust and Hux blinks, trying to get his bearings.

“It’s okay. I’ve got it,” Kylo says.

Hux turns, ready to hand him one of the Cokes, but Kylo isn’t speaking to him. Instead, he’s addressing the blonde bombshell in the red-and-white convertible as he slings the large duffel off his shoulder and stuffs it into her trunk.

Disappointment floods through Hux. A distressed noise escapes him, and Kylo turns, as if honing in on the sound.

“See you later, alligator,” he says, lowering his glasses to give Hux a wink.

Hux watches helplessly. He wants to ask Kylo to come with him instead, but when Hux takes a deep breath, the words die in his throat. Then Kylo clambers into the passenger seat of the convertible, his long legs and black leather jacket disappearing behind the closing door. He quickly vanishes from Hux’s sight as the flip top heads west in a cloud of dust.

**~o~**

****The black speck wavers in the nearly ninety-degree heat, out of place among the cornfields.

Hux rubs the heels of his palms against his eyes. Maybe he’s more tired than he thought. Or hungry. Possibly both. But when his eyes refocus the speck is still there, growing larger, a tall, dark blade in a sea of yellow and green, sprouting up from the asphalt.

“Holy shit.” Hux mutters under his breath as he makes out the outline of Kylo’s form. Kylo's right arm is outstretched, his thumb up. He’s walking backwards as if he doesn’t care one bit where he’s headed.

Kylo stops as the Coronado slows to a halt. His shades are gone, his whiskey-colored gaze trained on Hux.

Hux rolls his eyes as he leans over to the passenger side and lowers the window.

“Hey, bean,” Kylo says, wearing a huge grin. “Long time, no see.”

Hux gives him a flat look. “You’re like a bad penny.”

“You know, when that saying was coined, pennies were actually worth a lot.”

Hux stares. A pickup truck drives by, swerving into the left lane and blaring its horn as the driver yells something disparaging.

Kylo motions to the side of the road. “You probably should pull over."

“Or I could just keep driving,” Hux retorts, lifting his brows.

“And miss out on my sparkling company?”

“Your previous ride seems to be doing fine without it.”

The tips of Kylo’s ear turn pink. “Okay. Right.” He hefts the strap of his duffel over his shoulder effortlessly, then gives Hux a mock salute. “Guess you can’t win them all. See you around. Or not.” He turns and begins to walk. His bag bumps against his back with every step he takes as his boots scuffle against the ground.

Hux grips the steering wheel as he weighs his options. Kylo is definitely trouble—the kind of person who ditched class to hang out in the back of the school with a deck of Luckies in one hand and a cheerleader in the other. Kylo wears his physicality on his sleeve in a way that makes Hux uncomfortable. But there’s something also oddly vulnerable about Kylo, despite his outward bravado.

Hux wonders how long Kylo’s been on the road. What he’s done to survive. Hux knows about Billy Cook, the hitchhiker who was executed seven years ago for kidnapping and murder, right around these very parts. But Hux also knows the other side of hitching—that there are motorists who demand payment of a different kind, exchanging miles for tricks. Hux tells himself it’s his conscience forcing his hand as he puts the car in drive and pulls up slowly alongside Kylo.

“Get in.” When Kylo gives him a wounded look, Hux sighs. “Look, I’m sorry about what I said before. But it doesn’t look like there’s a service area for miles, and it’s wicked hot. If you want a ride, I’m offering.”

“Yeah,” Kylo says finally as Hux lets out a long breath. “All right. Thanks.”

Kylo climbs into the car and throws his duffel onto the back seat, nearly clipping Hux with the end of the bag. When Kylo finally sits, his knees are crunched under the dash and his hands pitched against his thighs as he crowds into Hux’s space.

Hux gestures to the map and pile of papers on the right side of the passenger seat. “Feel free to put them somewhere else.”

Kylo folds the map against the dash. There are several areas marked in red as well as some notes written in the margins in Hux's neat script. “What’s on the itinerary for today?” Kylo asks.

“I was hoping to get to Amarillo by this evening. It’s about a hundred miles from here, so figure around three hours. A bit longer if we stop to eat.”

“There's not much between here and Amarillo. If you’re in a real hurry, you could always push sixty, sixty-five, and get there in a couple of hours." Kylo pats the dash of the Coronado affectionately.

Hux frowns. “Forty to fifty is where the engine runs best.”

“Whatever. I’m good with it all.” Kylo opens the glove box. A cream-colored piece of paper comes fluttering out, then swirls lazily onto the floor.

Hux’s face heats as it lands face up.

“That’s personal,” he says quietly as Kylo picks it up.

“Is it from your girl?” Kylo asks, placing the letter back in the glove box. “It is!" he says, chortling as Hux turns even redder. "She’s the reason you’re going to LA!”

“She’s not…” Hux isn’t sure what Mary Lou is. _Girlfriend _should be reserved for something purer, while _fiancée_ seems so certain. “She’s the girl I’m supposed to marry.”

“Wow. Congratulations, man. Where'd you two meet?”

Hux sucks in a breath. “We haven’t, yet. You’re right, though. I’m going to LA to meet Mary Lou and her father. My dad expects the engagement to happen.”

“Well, shit,” Kylo says, and for the first time since Hux has met him, Kylo snaps his mouth shut.

It’s less than ten minutes into their trip, and they’ve already had their first awkward silence.

Hux turns on the radio, grateful for the distraction. When Frankie Lymon sings “Why do fools fall in love,” Hux has no idea, never having been there himself.

**~o~**

"Hey." Hux rests his hand on the arm of Kylo’s leather jacket. “We’re here,” he says more forcefully, nudging Kylo awake.

Kylo lifts his head from where it’s smashed against the window. His hair is mussed, cheeks red, lips bitten from sleep. “Sorry,” he says, wiping at his mouth. “I must have dozed off. What time is it, anyway?”

Hux looks down at his watch. “A little after two. Thought we could grab a bite and fill up. After that, we should be good until we reach Amarillo.”

“Okay. Sounds like a plan.” Kylo places both arms behind him and stretches. His height forces him to arch into the movement, and the hem of his shirt rides up to show a sliver of his flat stomach and a fine trail of hair.

Hux’s throat goes dry. “Let's go, I'm starving," he says crossly. He exits the car, shutting the door behind him with more force than necessary.

“This place is wild. Figures it'd be in Texas,” Kylo says as he looks at the café. Green-glazed tiles sparkle against the sandstone-colored brick, and a large, metal flower springs up from an obelisk atop the roof. The large windows facing the highway promise plenty of seating, although the parking lot is strangely empty.

They make their way inside. A woman greets them. She’s wearing a tired smile and a blue-and-white uniform with white piping along its collar and the name “Tammie” embroidered above her left breast pocket.

“Can we get a booth in the back?” Hux asks.

Tammie purses her lips. "Back's not open." Her bright red lipstick bleeds into the lines of her mouth.

Hux frowns as he takes a look around. There’s a family in the front and a grizzled old man at the counter, but no one else.

“How about something in the corner?” Kylo asks. He pops his hip against the edge of the table and looks at Tammie, all wide-eyed and earnest. “It'd be nice to keep away from the rugrats. Plus, it’s the best place for taking in the view.” He arches his brow, and his voice drops, husky and low.

“Well, you should have come right out and said.” Tammie titters as a blush suffuses her peaches-and-cream skin. Hux feels something claw inside him at how easily she seems to fall for Kylo’s charm. “The boss opens up the rear when there’s a big crowd,” she whispers to Kylo conspiratorially. “But ever since they began building that big Interstate a couple of years ago, we haven’t been pulling in people like we used to.”

Hux looks around. Pastel colors coat the booths and the walls, but there’s a dinginess that lies just beneath the top layer. Even the pages of the laminated menus have turned a yellow-brown. When he looks more closely at Tammie’s embroidered name, Hux sees a loose thread, and two inches to the right of it, a darned hole. It screams of a business that may have once thrived, but is now failing. A pessimistic voice inside Hux's head whispers that this could be _his_ future: the never-ending hustle, in a job for which he can’t even muster the smallest bit of excitement.

Tammie places two menus in front of them as well as their utensils—a fork, knife, and spoon, bundled in a cheap napkin and tied with a red-checkered paper strip.

Hux opens the menu then closes it just as quickly, meeting Kylo's curious gaze.

“Can you order me a burger? I have to call my father,” Hux explains as he stands. Hux is sure the daily phone calls are another way Brendol exerts his control even though they’re two-thousand miles apart.

“Sure.” Kylo looks up, his brow furrowed. “You’re coming back, right? I mean, eating two meals is cool and all, but paying for the bill, not as much.” His eyes flick uneasily towards the Coronado on the other side of the window.

“I’m not going to bail on you," Hux sniffs.

Kylo chews his lower lip. “Yeah, it's just...Sorry. I'm used to—”

Kylo looks like he _expects_ Hux to take off and leave, and Hux wonders if that's par for the course. Part of living life on the road while making temporary connections that can last for minutes or hours or days. But Hux can't spare the energy to think about it more deeply. Not when he has to worry about dealing with Brendol.

“I’ll be back,” Hux reiterates, his tone softening.

Hux heads over to the payphone. He makes a face at the stickiness of the handset before slipping a quarter and two dimes into their slots and dialing home.

“Hi Dad,” Hux says over the static once Brendol picks up.

“Armitage.” There’s a television show playing in the background, possibly Perry Mason. “Where are you?”

“Shamrock, Texas. Heading up to Amarillo tonight.”

“When will you be in LA?”

“Ten days.” Hux swallows, hearing his father’s displeasure in the silence that follows. “I want to visit Vegas. I can still make it to California by the 31st—”

“I’m not paying you to traipse around the country, Armitage.”

Hux’s skin prickles. “I wish you’d stop treating me like I’m one of your employees,” he says, tugging at his collar. ”I’ve been driving up to ten hours a day so I can get to LA as scheduled.”

“The last time I looked, the definition of an employee is someone who receives a salary, which you do. And I offered to fly you out, so don’t complain about how many hours you’re driving. Just because you’ve got one of your selfish, idiotic notions—”

Hux lowers the receiver from his ear. Brendol’s angry words buzz in the background, adding to the noise of the clattering plates and the hum of conversation inside the diner as Hux stares up at the ceiling. He briefly considers telling Brendol that he’ll drive anywhere he damn well pleases. That he’s even picked up a complete stranger—one who may or may not be a serial killer, handsome though he may be.

A woman’s voice breaks through Brendol’s diatribe, asking whether Hux would like to deposit another twenty-five cents to continue their conversation.

_Not a chance,_ Hux thinks bitterly.

“I don’t have any more change, dad.”

Brendol grows more irritated, if possible, and Hux has never been so glad to be rejected as when the operator announces that their call is over, and the line goes dead.

When Hux makes it back to their table, Kylo’s nursing a malted.

Kylo pushes a bottle of pop towards Hux. “I didn’t know what you wanted, but since I saw you with the Cokes earlier, I figured you might like this.”

Hux stares. It’s a simple gesture, yet oddly touching. “Thanks,” he manages past the lump in his throat.

“It looks like you could use something stronger, though,” Kylo grins.

Hux huffs out a laugh. “Right now, even a Gin and Sin wouldn’t be strong enough.”

“That bad?”

Hux sighs. “You know the saying_ 'All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy'?" _Kylo nods, his brow rising expectantly. "Well, my dad believes in the exact opposite. Just switch out the 'dull' for 'worthless', and you'll have an idea of my life back home.” He twists the corner of the paper napkin between his thumb and forefinger, watching it stiffen into a peak. “I really wanted to see Las Vegas," Hux adds softly.

Kylo pinches the tip of his straw between his teeth. “We should go. It’s not that far out of the way.”

“Are you heading anywhere in particular?”

“Nope,” Kylo says, popping the ’p’.

“Must be nice,” Hux sighs, leaning back in his chair. “My entire life's been planned out for me for as long as I can remember. You ever hear of big box stores?” When Kylo shakes his head, Hux continues. “They’re stores that sell all sorts of dry goods under one roof. My dad owns First Order General; we’re one of the biggest big box chains in the East. We buy in bulk and undercut the competition, trying to make up for a lower profit margin with a high volume of sales. If we can expand out west, our buying power and competitive pricing will go even further.”

“That sounds thrilling," Kylo drawls. He puts his elbows on the table and props up his chin with his hands. "Is this the same speech you give to all your investors?”

Hux grits his teeth. “I'm twenty-six and in charge of developing a possible national brand. You don't think that's something to be thrilled about?"

“Give me four years, and I'll let you know." Hux's mouth drops at the revelation; he doesn’t know why he thought Kylo was older. Maybe it’s because of how large Kylo is, or how confident he seems. “And it’s not that it’s necessarily a _ bad _ thing, but when you talk, it’s like you’re reading from a script. Especially since your eyes kind of glaze over.”

“So what's better?” Hux asks, sharp and defensive. “Should I be like you? Wander around aimlessly? Get picked up by women at filling stations?”

Kylo lets out a bark of laughter. “You noticed Sally picking me up in Texola, didn’t you?”

“How could I not? She, and you...I mean, with the way you dress, and the way you flirt. It’s impossible _ not _to notice." Hux remembers how Kylo jumped into Sally's car, seemingly without a care in the world, only to end up back on the road within the hour. "Why did you get out of the car, anyway? Did you come on too strong?” Hux nods to himself when Kylo’s eyes go dark. “I bet you did, and she kicked you out.”

A muscle spasms in Kylo’s cheek. “I can’t help how I look. Or the way I dress.” Kylo looks down at his shirt and pulls at the fabric straining over his pecs. “It’s just a plain t-shirt.”

“A t-shirt that’s about two sizes too small,” Hux grumbles.

“What would you have me do? Dress in a sweater vest from Penney’s? That’s not me.”

Hux’s face flames as he considers his own clothes. Which, as it turns out, happens to be from Penney’s.

“You‘re giving people the wrong idea. Plus, you flirt. A lot.”

The corners of Kylo’s lips twitch into a knowing smirk. “That’s twice that you pointed it out. Jealous?”

Hux sputters, nearly spilling the soda from his mouth. He looks around the diner frantically to see if anyone's overheard, but the family is busy packing up their belongings and the man at the counter appears more interested in his meatloaf than Hux's conversation with Kylo. “You’re such an egotistical prick.”

“You didn’t deny it, though.”

“There's nothing for me to be jealous of,” Hux hisses, snapping his mouth shut. Thankfully, Tammie shows up then with their orders.

“Here you are,” she simpers. The plate she puts in front of Kylo has enough food for two people.

Kylo smiles as Hux seethes. “Thanks, darling,” Kylo says as he digs in.

Hux sees the disappointment in Tammie's face as Kylo turns his attention away from her in favor of his fried chicken, attacking it with gusto. Tammie places Hux’s burger in front of him, her eyes narrowing once she catches wind of Hux's scrutiny.

Hux ducks his eyes. Despite Tammie’s judgmental look, he feels sorry for her, having experienced the strange, emotional whiplash that comes with losing the intensity of Kylo’s attention first hand.

**~o~**

It’s nearly seven by the time they reach Amarillo, and it takes another half hour before they find a motel that's cheap, yet clean, _and _ has a vacancy. Hux showers first, then drags his exhausted body onto the bed as he opens Mary Lou's letter. He reads it every night, as if the repetition will somehow make the upcoming reality more palatable:

_ Dearest Armitage, _

_ I can’t believe I’m finally going to see you in a month! Daddy says I can’t have you all to myself since you have business to discuss, but I know he’s planning a huge party with some of the other investors to welcome you! It might seem like a lot, but as Daddy likes to say, _Go big or go home.

_ I read your letters every night. Thank you for the picture, by the way. You’re so very handsome, although I can’t tell the exact shade of your eyes from behind your glasses. Are they blue or green? _

_ I’ve enclosed a picture of myself in return. It was taken outside Danny’s Coffee Shop. I can’t wait to take you there and show you around LA. I think it’s much more exciting than the East Coast and, well, I’ll just have to prove it to you, won’t I, since I suspect you’ll be spending a lot more time out this way.♥ _

_ Have a safe journey. See you soon! _

_ My greatest affection, _

_ Mary Lou _

The faucet squeaks off in the next room, the rattle of the curtain hooks against the metal curtain rod signaling the end of Kylo's shower. Hux tucks Mary Lou's photograph inside her letter and folds the page neatly. He places it underneath his eyeglass case and picks up his book, thumbing through the pages until he finds his place.

“What are you reading?” Kylo asks as he enters the room, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

Hux holds up the book. _ "Playback. _ It’s a Philip Marlowe novel.”

Kylo sits down on the bed across from Hux and reads the blurb on the back cover. “I like it. Marlowe chases a gorgeous redhead all the way out to California.”

Hux turns the book over. “Not a lot’s happened so far, though.”

“Yeah, it’s more of a character study of Marlowe.”

Hux stares. "You've read it?"

Kylo shrugs. ”I've got lots of time on my hands, hitching around like I do.” He stands, whisking off his towel to dry his hair.

Hux lets out a strangled noise as Kylo strides over to his duffel, bends over, and rummages through his belongings. Thankfully, Kylo pulls out a pair of shorts and puts them on. He makes his way back to his bed and sits up against the headboard, the springs of his mattress squeaking as he stretches his arms overhead. The position shows off his impressive biceps, as well as the definition of his stomach and the lines of his hips.

Hux takes a deep breath. It’s nothing he hasn’t seen at the pool or in the locker rooms. “You can watch the TV, if you want,” Hux rasps.

Kylo presses his hand to his mouth and stifles a yawn. “It’s okay. I’ve been up since six. Going to make full use of this awesome bed,” he adds, patting the mattress. He's quiet for so long that Hux thinks Kylo may have fallen asleep, except that he’s still sitting, albeit with his eyes closed, his breathing too controlled.

Hux tries to go back to reading, but he can't. Despite how tired he is, he’s jittery and overly conscious of Kylo, who's sitting just three feet away. The words on the pages waver, their inky lines resembling the trail of hair that dips like a dark promise below the waistband of Kylo's shorts.

When the noise of a passing truck on the highway rouses Hux, he realizes he's only read three pages and that it’s nearly 10:30. He reaches around to turn off the light, pausing as he catches Kylo’s now-slumbering form.

Kylo’s thick lashes brush against the curves of his cheeks, and his hair, still damp, fans out against the pillow. His generous mouth is slightly parted, his lips are wet and pink, and he looks so soft and beautifully tempting. Hux wonders what it would be like to kiss Kylo, to feel the softness of Kylo's mouth against his lips.

Hux shuts off the light. It won’t do him any good to think these sort of thoughts. But no matter how hard he tries, hours pass before sleep eventually grabs a hold of him and grants him a reprieve.


	2. Chapter 2

##  **Chapter 2**

It takes two days for Kylo to convince Hux to let him drive the Coronado.

It takes two minutes for Hux to regret it.

“There’s nothing around here," Kylo protests as they barrel down the highway, the speedometer hitting close to seventy. The windows are down and the air blows loud and hot, even at their current speed. “I could probably close my eyes and still get us there in one piece—”

“That’s enough. Pull over,” Hux grits out, just as Kylo gives him an amused grin. Hux tilts his head back and sighs. “I can't believe I have to choose between listening to you beg and staying alive."

“Trust me, if I'm going to beg you for something, it's _not_ going to be for this," Kylo says with a smirk.

Hux fixes Kylo with a sharp stare. "Do you want to drive, or not?"

Kylo's face turns serious. "You're the one who's jeopardizing our lives with this ridiculous pace. We haven't slept in over twenty-four hours.”

Hux folds his arms across his chest, hunkering down for an argument. “I need to get to Vegas. If we switch on and off, we can make it." The lines on the road might be starting to waver, but he certainly isn't going to tell Kylo that. "And think about the money we'll save. We can splurge on a fancy hotel once we get there—one with a fancy fountain out front and a casino downstairs, and a huge, splashy dinner show. The whole works.”

Kylo glances at Hux from the corner of his eye. “Huh. I didn't think you'd be into those kind of things.”

Hux shrugs then pushes impatiently at the cover of the glove compartment box that holds the map of their trip and Mary Lou’s letter. “I just want something different. Something...I don't know. Exciting.”

“Hmm,” Kylo says.

Hux should have heeded the faint chuckle.

“Goddamit, Kylo!” Hux screeches as the car swerves into a shallow ditch. He places his hand over his chest as the Coronado lurches forward before finally regaining traction and recovering its place on the road.

Hux punches Kylo in the arm. "Don't do that again!"

The grunt that Kylo offers in response is a small consolation. "Thought you wanted exciting," he mutters.

"I'd like to be in one piece to enjoy it," Hux shoots back. He looks down at his right hand; his knuckles don't look bruised, but he's not one-hundred percent sure there isn't something broken. Or, at least, sprained.

He sits back against the seat. Once his heart and lungs feel like they're back where they're supposed to be, he steals a surreptitious glance at Kylo.

Somehow, Kylo seems to be aware of Hux's scrutiny, though his gaze remains focused on the road. "This whole trip's going to be over before you know it. Why are you wishing it away?" he asks, still not looking at Hux.

Hux stares at the glove compartment box. He's definitely not in a rush to reach Mary Lou.

"I don't know," he admits, fidgeting. "I think my life's been a checklist of things to do. Plus, Texas is kind of boring. It's just...a lot of corn and wheat."

"You forgot sorghum fields and cattle ranches," Kylo says wryly.

Actually, the cattle ranches are pretty cool. They're a far cry from the capes and split levels on Hux's street, the ones that sit on a manicured half-acre with a two-car garage, lined by a picket fence.

"Where I come from, we grow Piggly Wigglys and TV dinners," Hux confesses.

Kylo huffs out a laugh. "So Mr. All-Work-And-No-Play has a sense of humor, after all."

"I can have fun. The whole purpose of this trip is to have fun," Hux says, offended.

"So have fun, then. Enjoy what's out there. Who knows when you'll see it again?" Kylo reaches over and turns on the radio. Sam Cooke blares from the speakers, his sweet tenor soaring above the _woo hoo's _of the chorus as he tells his baby that he wants to marry her and take her home. 

It hits Hux like a punch in the gut. He doesn't know where 'home' is. It's certainly not back in Bethesda, where his father makes Hux feel less like a son and more like someone on his payroll. It's definitely not in California, where Hux is close to being hogtied to some girl he's never met and a career he doesn't want. Here, in the seat of his Coronado, surrounded by miles of grain and Kylo's carefree attitude, Hux realizes there's no expectation of him. And, oddly enough, this strange space and blip of time make Hux feel more secure than anywhere else.

Hux finds his gaze wandering to Kylo once more. The sun's so bright on this span of the Texas highway, without any trees or buildings to break up its angry glare. But even in the harsh light, Kylo manages to look striking. He's a mixture of everything, as if God were conflicted and threw a bunch of opposing things into the wash, just to see what would stick. Kylo's huge and powerful, but his size makes him appear, at times, childlike and awkward. His skin is pale, the lack of pigment accentuating the faint blush that stains his cheeks and the sprinkle of moles that paint his neck. Kylo has a generous mouth—one that can split wide in laughter, or curl cruelly into a smirk—and is prone to sputtering out witticisms as often as nonsense. His lips are red and plush, and Hux wonders whether they taste as soft as they look, or if they're as brash and bold as the rest of him.

He's so far out of Hux's league, it's not even funny.

Hux slumps down in his seat, suddenly tired, and stares out the window as the scenery passes by in a blur of blues and yellows and greens.

Forty-five minutes later pass, and it's more of the same. Hux is getting antsy and Kylo must be as well, because when they pass a sign advertising fifteen-cent hamburgers in five miles, Kylo lays it a bit heavier on the gas.

**~o~**

Hux tries not to stare as Kylo sucks his milkshake through his straw but it's near impossible, given the noises Kylo makes while he savors the last dregs of his drink. It doesn't help that Kylo's gazing at what's left with a look of utmost concentration, his lashes long and cheeks hollowed.

"At this point, you're pretty much sipping on waxed paper," Hux says grumpily as Kylo looks up. They're standing with their backs against the Coronado, eating their lunch. The metal panels are hot, but it's worth it; Hux refuses to allow the greasy fast food remains to dirty up the car's interior.

Kylo wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, smearing the strawberry-colored residue across his chin. Somehow, it makes him look adorable _and_ hot. "I'm getting another shake. Want anything?"

Hux stares at his burger, half-eaten in its wrapper. He's mystified by Kylo's endless appetite; Kylo must have polished off three burgers before Hux could finish his one.

"No thanks," he says.

Kylo shrugs, then stuffs his cup and empty wrappers into a brown paper bag before heading back to the service counter. Hux watches Kylo's retreating figure, wondering how Kylo could eat anything more as he looks down at the translucent wrapper crinkled in his own hand. Admittedly, the burger doesn't taste half-bad despite the way the deflated bun sticks to the overly thin patty and three dark, soggy pickles. Hux takes a careful bite, twisting his wrist so the ketchup doesn't dribble out the side of his mouth.

"False advertising?" someone asks. He points to the sign proclaiming _ We Use U.S. Government Inspected Beef Only_ that looms over the restaurant.

Hux startles. The man is ruggedly handsome; he has a thick head of hair, as well as a pair of broad shoulders and a strong nose. When he notices Hux staring, his mouth curves into a wicked grin and he folds his arms across his chest, brash and cocksure.

"Food's fine," Hux says, a bit breathlessly. He grimaces as the ketchup drips onto his wrist. "Well, not really. But it's cheap and passable."

The man laughs and claps Hux on the shoulder. Hux doesn't feel inclined to shrug it off. "Luckily, I'm only here for a Coke." His eyes slide over the length of Hux's torso, and Hux feels his cheeks heat. "You taking Route 66 all the way to the end?"

Hux relegates the remainder of his burger to its wrapper and wipes his hands on a napkin. "What makes you think I'm a tourist?"

The man cranes his neck, angling himself around Hux to stare at the back of the Coronado. "The Maryland plates, for one. Nice ride, by the way. Real cherry. Don't see a lot of Fireflites in these colors." He sticks out his hand. "Poe Dameron. I'm a bit of a car enthusiast."

"Armitage Hux. And I can tell," Hux says, returning Poe’s handshake. Poe's car is ridiculously impressive. The flame-red Chrysler Imperial is long and aggressive and sports gunsight taillights and a chrome trim that’s as bright as Poe's smile.

Poe pats the door proudly. "She's my baby."

"I've never seen one outside of a magazine," Hux admits. He reaches out to touch the Chrysler but pulls back at the last minute, uncertain whether he's allowed.

Poe's grin grows wider. "She's got a 180-firepower, bent-eight engine and an extra-long wheelbase."

"I have no idea what that means," Hux confesses with an embarrassed laugh.

Poe steps closer. "It means she's got one of the fastest, strongest and most efficient engines around. There's nothing like controlling that kind of power in your hands, the thrill that comes with that kind of speed." He drags the tip of his finger along the front of Hux's vest. "I could show you, you know. Take you for a ride. Show you what it's like to feel that kind of power here—" Poe pats Hux's chest "—and here," he finishes as he lowers his hand to Hux's belly.

Something hits the ground with a plop. Poe jumps back with a shout as streaks of thick, strawberry milkshake paint the front of his suede boots.

"Sorry," Kylo says, looking anything but as Poe swears colorfully.

"What's your problem, man?" Poe asks. He opens his car door, grabs a handkerchief, and begins dabbing at the liquid that’s turning his boots an ashy grey. "Fuck."

"Next time, put your moves on someone who actually wants them," Kylo sneers, taking a step closer to Poe.

"Kylo," Hux hisses, grabbing Kylo's arm. He's thankful it's in the middle of the afternoon and there aren't a lot of other customers around. "You're being ridiculous. Poe was just showing me his car."

"Yeah. Sure he was. His _car,"_ Kylo mutters darkly.

Poe turns to Hux with a grimace. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were with someone." He sighs, wadding up the handkerchief which is now stained irreparably. "Though you might want to rethink your choice in men. Your boyfriend is a certified asshole."

"He's not my...I'm engaged!" Hux splutters as Kylo takes another step forward. "And certainly not to him!"

Poe throws up his hands in disgust. "Whatever, man. I'm not entering a pissing contest with him, whoever he is." He pointedly ignores Kylo as he glances back down at his shoes. "Have to clean this up before it sets. Good luck on your trip, Armitage."

Hux whirls on Kylo as soon as Poe is out of hearing distance.

”What the fuck was that about?" His heart races as Kylo stalks over to Poe's very expensive car, Kylo's eyes narrowing dangerously. There's a glint of something devilish in their amber depths. "Whatever you're thinking..." Hux says sharply, letting the threat linger.

Kylo turns to Hux, his expression innocent. "I'm just looking. The guy's obviously overcompensating for something." His gaze drops, his next words muttered so fast Hux almost misses them. "Plus, he was hitting on you."

“He was?" Hux feels his face flame but he can't help the way his lips curve into a pleased grin.

Kylo stares at Hux, his expression darkening once more. “You liked it.”

"We were just _talking._ I’ve never seen an Imperial up close. They’re supposed to be incredibly fast.”

Kylo snorts. "Bet we could cream him in a race."

Hux rolls his eyes. "Well I’m not sticking around to find out." He makes his way into the driver's seat, letting out a sigh of relief when Kylo follows.

Hux throws the car in reverse then hightails it out of the parking lot before Poe returns. It still takes several minutes before Kylo's posture grows less rigid and his face resigned.

”You were thinking of doing something to his car, weren’t you?” Hux asks.

Kylo huffs out a small laugh. “Maybe.”

"What?”

Kylo shrugs. "The asshole accused me of starting a pissing contest. Didn’t want to make him a liar,” he says, palming the front of his jeans. 

Hux nearly slams on the brakes as Kylo’s meaning sinks in. "Oh my god. What’s wrong with you?"

Kylo’s face breaking out into a self-satisfied grin. "At least I'm not overcompensating for anything,” he says, nudging Hux in the shoulder.

"Don't mess with my driving hand," Hux grumbles even as his mouth quirks up at the corners.

**~o~**

"Okay if I shower first?"

Hux looks up from the map that's laid out across his bed. Kylo is standing with only a towel wrapped around his waist. His chest is bare, but since Hux is sitting, it's not Kylo's torso that's being presented at eye level.

The muscle in Hux's jaw twitches. "Yeah, go ahead. Still trying to plan tomorrow's route." He circles one of the upcoming towns, just for the hell of it.

Kylo squints at the map. "You're always saying you want to do something adventurous. Wasn't that the whole purpose of this trip? To be less predictable?"

Hux's grip on his pen tightens. "You're welcome to leave, anytime you choose."

Kylo looks irritated. For an uncomfortable second, Hux thinks that Kylo is ready to pick up his duffel and head out the door, tiny towel and all.

"When that guy hit on you at the hamburger stand, it was the first time you looked like you were having fun. That you weren't thinking about where we had to be in the next hour or calling your dad." His amber eyes turn dark and knowing. "I bet you enjoyed it. Being the center of attention."

Hux's face heats. "We were having a conversation. It's called being civil."

Kylo looks like he doesn't believe Hux for a second. "You're so square. But I don't care; I'm going to break you of that by the time we're through." 

Hux places his head in his hands. An argument is just going to encourage Kylo further. "Weren't you going to take a shower?"

Kylo wriggles his hips. "Want to join me?" he asks as he tugs off his towel and throws it over the crook of his arm. Hux looks away, but not before he catches sight of Kylo's naked ass doing a shimmy.

The bathroom door shuts with a click. Hux throws the map off the bed and flops onto his back, staring at the ceiling.

Kylo’s just so...Somehow, Kylo’s managed to slip into Hux’s carefully crafted space. He certainly hadn't felt this way with Poe, although perhaps it's because Hux always knew that Poe would never amount to anything more than a bit of meaningless flirtation. But with Kylo...

The shower is running and Kylo is warbling an off-key tune behind the bathroom door. Hux squeezes his eyes, willing away the image of Kylo's nude body, slick with water. He wonders if he can fall asleep before Kylo finishes. It would certainly solve the problem of dealing with Kylo's obnoxious nakedness for the rest of the night.

It's as good a plan as any. Hux picks the map up from the floor and folds it into quarters, laying it on the nightstand before turning off the light. If Kylo happens to trip over something as he makes his way out of the shower, Hux isn't going to complain.

He closes his eyes and breathes. The pillowcase crinkles loudly behind his head and there’s a bluish glow from the neon sign outside the window that manages to pierce his eyelids.

After five minutes, Hux realizes his plan isn't going to work.

He's too _ wired._ His mind is racing from one thing to the next, unable to focus on anything in particular. It’s been days, and what he really needs to do is to jerk off to release the tension.

Hux doesn't think it will take him long to rub one out. He tugs down his pants and pulls up the coverlet, then promptly pushes the covering off. He doesn't want the weight of the bedspread against his hand, doesn't want anything to spoil the illusion as he grasps his prick and fucks loosely into his fist.

He closes his eyes and thinks about one of his regulars. He’s a model from the pages of _One_ magazine, a blond with a sculpted body and a pretty dick. Hux's cock stirs, fattening in his fingers as he strokes and imagines the man hovering over him. He thinks of tiny, pink nipples that jut out from the man's hard chest, and how they would pucker when he licked their tips with his tongue. Strong arms would reprimand Hux for being such a tease, then grab a hold of Hux's wrists to pin him down. A mouth would latch onto Hux's neck, kissing and nipping, reddening Hux's pale skin with the brush of sharp teeth and stubble.

Hux moves his hand faster. His prick is swelling nicely, its shaft hard in his hand as he tightens his grip. He swipes over the head with the pad of his thumb, imagining the press of a torso against him. He dreams of the slide of his lover's body against his own, the man's back muscles rippling as he lowers himself between the V of Hux's legs, his wet lips wrapping around Hux's dick as he takes Hux in his mouth.

It's only when Hux thinks about threading his fingers through the man's hair that he realizes it's no longer blond, but brunette. His lover has a long, lush mane, one that's perfect for gripping, as well as a smart-assed, dirty mouth that's perfect for sucking. For _ fucking. _A small moan escapes Hux’s lips, and a name slips out, unbidden.

Hux imagines _Kylo_—Kylo's mouth, slick and red, his thick lashes wet with tears as he swallows Hux down. It pulls out another groan from Hux, and even though the friction is almost too much, Hux strokes himself harder. He's close to coming; _needs_ it to happen. He can feel his orgasm build, from the clench in his belly and in his quickening strokes, and in the way his legs tighten and toes curl. He's so caught up in his growing pleasure that he nearly misses the sound of the bathroom door opening, followed by the thud of something falling onto the ground.

_"Fuck,"_ Kylo whispers hoarsely. He's illuminated by the light of the bathroom behind him—the same light that's showcasing Hux's pale body and flushed cock for Kylo to see.

Kylo leaves his towel on the ground where it's fallen and strides over to Hux. Hux wants to crawl under the covers from embarrassment, but even as he instinctively folds his arms and legs towards him in a protective shell, his traitorous cock remains achingly hard.

"Don't," Kylo chokes out. He's standing next to Hux, and when Hux angles his head to look at Kylo, he notices that Kylo is hard as well. "Don't stop. Let me see." He puts his hand on Hux's wrist, his touch burning Hux's skin.

Hux is caught between shame and desire, but it's the look of undiluted lust in Kylo's eyes that pushes Hux over the edge. Hux unfurls his legs and brings his hand up to his cock, meeting Kylo's gaze.

Kylo sits down next to Hux. The bed is too small to accommodate two people comfortably, especially someone of Kylo's size, but Kylo seems determined to make this work. When he leans over Hux, he smells of shampoo and soap. The breadth of his body blocks Hux's view of the outside lights, and all he can see is Kylo—the smattering of hair that darkens Kylo's chest, surprisingly sparse given how much he has up top; the droplets of water that hang onto the edges of Kylo’s still-damp curls; and the slow, lazy grin that causes Hux's heart to flutter.

Kylo takes a tiny bottle of lotion from the nightstand and unscrews its plastic cap. He empties its entire contents into his palm, then gently nudges Hux's hand out of the way before taking Hux's cock into his own.

Hux arches and bites back a cry. There's nothing that could have prepared him for this—for the feel of someone else's hand on his dick, or how large and thick Kylo's fingers are. How sure Kylo is, once he begins to stroke.

"Touch me," Kylo says. Normally, an order would have Hux bristling, but he reaches out, unable to help himself. Kylo is huge and uncut, his cock head flushed as it peeps out from under its foreskin. The shaft of his cock is thick and the skin velvety-soft, with a thick, visible vein that rests under the clutch of Hux's fingers.

"Fuck, yeah," Kylo grunts. He shifts on the bed and braces himself with one arm against the wall, then angles his body so his left hand can continue its assault on Hux's prick. His gaze shifts from Hux's face and back to his own cock. "Your hand...your fingers; they barely fit around me," he breathes as the head of his cock slips out repeatedly from the inside of Hux's fist.

Everything is too soon, too much. Hux's senses are in overdrive, the raspy tones of Kylo's voice and his filthy words urging Hux on. Before Hux can bite out a warning, his hips buck, buttocks clenching as he comes with a cry. Kylo keeps stroking, unrelenting even, as his fingers grow coated with Hux's spunk.

"Stop," Hux whimpers once the sensitivity becomes too much. Kylo smirks as he gives Hux one last tug. He takes his hand, still coated with come, and rubs it along his own prick. It looks debauched, with the lotion and Hux’s jizz squeezed between his fingers, but that only seems to excite Kylo more. He points his dick towards Hux's chest as he leans forward, fist flying furiously until Kylo comes with a shout, striping Hux's chest with his release.

"Oh my god," Hux says when Kylo shakes the last drops of come onto Hux's belly, but it’s only a half-hearted protest. The endorphins are still coursing through him, making Hux feel pleasantly fucked-out.

Kylo takes his fingers and swirls them in the cooling come. He drags the mess along the sides of Hux's ribs, marking Hux's skin with his seed. When Hux's expression slides into something questioning, Kylo surges forward, capturing Hux's mouth.

Hux nearly pulls back; perhaps it's strange, given what’s just transpired, but Hux has never really _kissed_ someone before—not with anything more than platonic affection, at least, and certainly not full-on, on the mouth. _This_ kiss is filled with teeth and bruised lips and intent. It's passionate and demanding, and when Kylo takes advantage of Hux's momentary distraction, angling his head better so he can sweeten it, slotting his tongue between the seam of Hux's lips to kiss him like this means _something,_ Hux feels his entire body go pliant.

"That was worth getting dirty all over again." Kylo grins against Hux's lips once they break apart. He picks up the damp towel from the floor and cleans off Hux's skin before attending to his own. The terry fabric is cool and wet, and Hux shivers as he finds himself leaning into Kylo's warmth.

Kylo finishes, then crawls over Hux to nibble on Hux's ear as he lets out a long, contented sigh. "Going to sleep well tonight."

Hux agrees. He feels the sleep that he was trying so hard to capture stealing upon him. But Kylo is too hot and large for them both to fit on the small bed comfortably, plus everything's starting to feel sticky, so Hux pushes against Kylo's shoulder and urges him off.

"Get in your own bed," he grunts. "There's not enough room."

Kylo grumbles half-heartedly as he stands. Hux assumes Kylo made it the extra four feet just fine but he can't be sure because before he knows it, he's fast asleep.

**~oOo~**

When Hux wakes, he stretches out his limbs with his hands above his head and toes pointed towards the end of his bed. He's about to go through a mental rundown of the day's itinerary when he's interrupted by a soft snore.

Kylo is sprawled out across the other bed, his arms and legs hanging off its sides like a starfish. The casualness of the pose makes Hux wonder what it must feel like to wander from one day to the next without worry, and he feels a sudden ache in his chest.

Kylo is Hux's first—his first real kiss, his first everything. He wonders if that means anything to Kylo, or whether last night was just one in a long line of cheap and meaningless thrills.

His anxious mind starts racing. But before Hux can work himself into a frenzy, Kylo wakes. Kylo's sleepy eyes widen, their whiskey color lit by the morning sun. And when he gives Hux a sleepy smile of his own, open and filled with genuine fondness, Hux’s mind calms while his heart beats just a little bit faster.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: there is a scene containing homophobic language and slurs (diner restroom scene)

##  **Chapter 3**

By the time Hux and Kylo reach New Mexico, the towns are closer and the temperatures hotter, including inside the Coronado.

Since the mutual hand job that started it all, it's been two days of sweet torture—some frotting and showering, and a lot of jerking off. But while Hux might be more proficient at getting Kylo to fall apart with several well-timed twists of his hand, he wants _more._ When he's not thinking about where they're traveling next or whether they'll have enough money to splurge for a fancy hotel in Vegas, he's dreaming about what it would be like to stick his dick in Kylo's ass. Or, more accurately, what it would feel like to be fucked by Kylo's cock. But Hux is neither blind nor stupid, and Kylo is as likely to allow Hux to fuck him as Hux’s virginal ass is able to take Kylo's Texas-sized dick. So Hux tucks the thought away in that part of his brain he’s reserved for fantasies like sucking off the captain of the baseball team or escaping Brendol's control. Things that are pleasant, but unrealistic.

Right now, however, Kylo seems to be intent on seeing how far he can push the limits of Hux's restraint. He flicks open the button to Hux's trousers with one hand while the other rubs suggestive circles along Hux's leg. When Hux casts him an annoyed glance, Kylo's expression is sly and lewd. 

"I've been thinking about your dick all morning," Kylo purrs. "Wondering how sweet you’d taste in my mouth."

Hux's right foot drops down on the gas pedal like a lead weight, causing the needle on the speedometer to jump.

"Stop it," Hux says crossly as he tries to calm his racing heart. But he's already picturing Kylo on his knees, and now Hux's dick is straining against the front of his pants.

Kylo trails his finger along Hux's rapidly-hardening length. "You sure about that?"

"I can't…" Hux squeezes his eyes tight as Kylo grinds down with the palm of his hand. It's Kylo's swift intake of breath that causes Hux's lids to fly open, just in time to see the front of the Coronado narrowly miss the line of yucca and bunchgrass that borders the edge of the road.

"Fine," Kylo says with only a hint of contrition. He settles back into his seat as Hux glares balefully at him. "But next stop, I'm sucking you off."

** **~o~** **

Newkirk, New Mexico is replete with filling stations, restaurants and bars, several interesting shops, and little else.

"What do you think that’s supposed to be?" Hux wonders out loud when they pass by a store advertising "Figural Bottles" in the window. Hux isn't sure what's more shocking—the spout growing out of the figure’s forehead, or the obscene price tag that's attached to it. He squints at the card and snickers. "Huh. It's supposed to be George Washington."

"Looks more like Buchanan to me.”

Hux stares at Kylo. "What the...? How would you even know what Buchanan _looks_ like?"

Hux is expecting another snide remark, but he's met with silence. When he turns towards Kylo, Kylo is standing on his tiptoes peering at something in the corner of the display, his shoulders rigid.

Hux follows the direction of Kylo's gaze. There's a large bottle opener, the kind that's usually seen in a bar and mounted to a wall. It's painted in the typical colors of the Southwest and features a cowboy with the words _You like me because I'm a scoundrel _hand-painted along his feet.

"Hey!" Hux exclaims. "I know this one. It's from a movie."

Kylo tugs at Hux's wrist. His mouth is pressed in a miserable line and his brows are drawn down so far they nearly touch. "Let's go. I'm hungry."

Hux pulls away with a huff. "We had breakfast less than three hours ago," he says, rubbing his hand.

Kylo's eyes flash in irritation. "Well, I'm hungry now." He heads towards the small restaurant on the corner without waiting for Hux's reply. There's a wooden train car out back that appears to double as a home; its planks are weather-beaten and in disrepair. The discrepancy between the home and the colorful diner in front reminds Hux of a woman whose lipstick and eyeshadow can't quite hide the lines around her mouth and eyes.

It's surprisingly crowded inside given the early lunch hour. Kylo raises an eyebrow at Hux when the waitress seats them in a section filled with young families and truck drivers.

"I've got to call my dad," Hux says after she hands them their menus. He's not hungry. It’s too early for lunch since he's used to working non-stop until three, and the prospect of talking to Brendol lessens Hux’s appetite even further. "Order me a ham and cheese and a Coke?"

Kylo grunts_. _Hux wonders what’s soured Kylo’s mood as he heads over to the pay phones in back.

He dials the number for First Order General, certain that Brendol is working despite the fact it’s Sunday. He tries to calm his jittery nerves as each click of the dial knots his stomach further.

"Hi dad," Hux says when Brendol picks up.

“Sundays are busy, Hux. Perhaps if you were around to help out more, you’d realize how inconsiderate this is.”

"Sorry for the inconvenience," Hux snarks. "But it's not like I have a phonebooth in my pocket.”

There's a rustling that sounds like something being clapped over the receiver, muffling Brendol's words. "How much longer do you have on this damn trip?" he asks once the line clears.

"Five days." Hux feels the threads of his control slipping and his voice rises. "I'll be in LA on the 31st, like I told you yesterday—"

"Don't get smart with me, Armitage." Hux flinches and holds the receiver away from his face as if the distance can lessen the harshness of Brendol's words. He knows what's coming next. "The only reason you're on this vacation is because I was gracious enough to allow it. I'm the one who's paying your bills and your salary."

"You're paying a salary for work I'm performing," Hux says, hating the way his voice trembles. "You wouldn't have even considered expanding into Virginia and Pennsylvania if I hadn't thought to analyze the market conditions—"

"Without me, you wouldn't have a reason to perform an analysis! You depend on me for your livelihood...Hell, without me, you wouldn't have a place to live, wouldn't even have the Krennic girl. If your mother were alive to see you now…"

At the mention of his mother, Hux slams the phone receiver down on its cradle, eliciting a disapproving glare from the woman who's waiting for the restroom. He walks back to the table, his face heating as blood pounds in his ears. Hux knocks into someone wearing a mechanic's cap in the booth next to theirs in his haste, and mutters his apologies as the man casts him a dirty look.

Kylo looks up from where he's been folding the paper mat in front of him into something that resembles a crane. His eyes widen upon seeing Hux's expression and he puts the mat down and waits.

Hux lets out a long breath. "Sometimes I wish I could just drive forever," he says, furiously quiet. 

Kylo leans forward. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Everything, it's... it's the same stuff, really. All my father ever tells me is how everything I have, everything I am, is because of him. How, without his influence, I’m nothing," Hux laughs bitterly. "The irony is that all these things he's given me—the job, Mary Lou—make me feel less than nothing."

"Because it's coming from him?" Kylo asks.

Hux scrapes the edge of his nail along the pebbled surface of the red, plastic tumbler, the condensation from the ice water gathering on his skin. "That’s part of it. But also because it's nothing I want." Hux lets out a frustrated noise when Kylo doesn't say anything in return. For someone who seems to occupy a lot of space with his energy, Kylo can also be ridiculously quiet. "I know it sounds stupid and probably ungrateful since I'm still living in the same house as him. My father has always worked hard. I used to think it was because he grew up in the Depression and needed to feel financially secure, but now I think it's so he can not only keep up with the Jones's but also crush them underfoot. He's competitive, and he's an ass. He wants to be the best—the hardest-working and most successful person around—and doesn't miss the chance to remind anyone who will listen. Including his own son."

"But there's always going to be someone who's richer or more successful. Even if your father is that now, there's someone else waiting to take over that title."

Hux grimaces. "Yep. It's why he's such a miserable fucker."

The waitress puts down their lunch orders. She must catch Hux's last words, because she gives him a reproachful look, her lips pursed like she's swallowed a lemon.

Hux's face flames. He’s not one for airing his insecurities in private, never mind in front of complete strangers. He picks up his sandwich; the slices of white bread sink under his fingers and the pieces of ham are streaked with fat. He turns it around and takes a tentative bite out of the corner.

Kylo wolfs down a handful of fries. "What would you do instead? In your wildest dreams?"

"I don't know," Hux admits. "I've been groomed to be part of my dad's company for as long as I can remember.” Hux puts his sandwich down and pushes away his plate. He's not hungry; he knew it was way too early to eat. "Being so close to D.C., lots of people end up working for the government. Not that any of it matters now,” he says, picking up his water.

"Why?"

Hux frowns. "It's not like I mind working hard or dressing up in a suit and tie," he says, deflecting the question. "I just don't want to be doing it for my dad."

"Really. That's a ringing endorsement for..._whatever."_ When Hux looks at him with a raised brow, Kylo takes a large bite of his sandwich, then swallows. "Sounds like you're just trading one dead-end job for another. Even if it gets you away from your dad, what's to say you're not going to be stuck with another douchey boss or engaged to another Mary Lou?"

Hux slams down his cup. It's not made of glass so the sound is pathetically muted, but there's a satisfying splash as the drink sloshes over the sides, spraying Kylo's lunch.

"I guess I should aim higher, then. Like bumming rides from strangers."

Kylo's gaze hardens. "Just trying to help, man."

"Don't." Hux scrubs his face in frustration. "I mean...There’s less than a week before I reach LA. I get that you have all this freedom and time, but this is all I've got. I don't want to _ think _ about work or my dad, let alone talk about them.” He stares at the watery mess on the table.

Kylo’s hand clamps down on Hux's wrist. "Let's go."

Hux stares up at Kylo. "You haven't finished eating."

Kylo puts down his sandwich. It happens to looks much less appetizing now that it's a sodden mess. "I know something that’ll make you feel better." He jerks his head towards the bathrooms at the back of the diner and makes an obscene gesture using his hand and mouth.

Hux's face flames. "It's a public restroom."

"You’re going to regret passing on the best fucking blow job of your life if you don't get up and come with me. Pun intended." Kylo stands and strides off, not sparing a glance at Hux as he heads towards the back of the diner.

The bathroom door shuts behind Kylo. A part of Hux wants to remain seated, if only to be contrary. But the bigger part of him knows that Kylo's right. He rises, his heart thumping against his ribs as he makes his way past the crowd, sure that everyone is watching him, somehow. 

When Hux gets to the bathroom, his face breaks into a small smile when he sees Kylo leaning against the wall, watching him expectantly. He turns to shut the door but is thrown back as someone pushes at it from the other side.

"Don't even think about it, boys." The man has one arm braced against the doorframe, the other on his hip as if he's fingering an invisible gun. 

Kylo crosses his hands across his chest. "Do what? Take a piss?"

"Don't play stupid." It's the same guy with the mechanic's hat that Hux bumped into earlier. His face is ruddy and teeth tobacco-stained, and his eyes are narrowed into slits. "You talk loud, you know that faggot?"

The water and ham threaten to make their way back out of Hux's mouth. "Look, we don't want any trouble,” Hux says, holding up his hands. “We were just joking around. We’ll just wash up and be on our way." He doesn't like the look of obstinance that crosses Kylo's face, like he's spoiling for a fight. Despite Kylo's size, Hux doesn't trust their odds against two burly men who also think they have God and country on their side.

"This is a good town, with good folks," the first man adds. "Ain't no place for deviants."

"Goddamn queers," his friend spits, his face twisting as if saying the word somehow taints him.

Beyond the door, the rest of the customers can be seen watching the altercation with disgust or horrid fascination. No one, however, does anything to lend a hand.

"It's not worth it, Kylo," Hux whispers. He just wants to get out of this restaurant, leave these men and the whole town behind. Preferably in one piece. "Let's go."

Kylo looks like he's still deciding whether he can get a good punch in when Hux reaches out and gives him a tug.

"Come on," he pleads. He removes his hand as if scalded when one of the men drops his gaze to where he’s touching Kylo's skin, the trucker's mouth curling into an ugly sneer. Thankfully, Kylo settles for shouldering his way past the men while keeping Hux safely in front of him.

When they pass by their booth, Kylo reaches into his wallet and grabs four singles and throws them onto the table.

"What did you do that for?" Hux asks as they get into the car. It's only when he pulls out of the lot and back onto the highway that the tightness in Hux’s gut eases. 

"It wasn't the waitress' fault those guys were assholes," Kylo mutters, his mouth set in a grim line. "Besides, they could've called the cops. I figured the last thing we wanted was for them to accuse us of dining and dashing, then using it to trump up a charge of public indecency."

Hux nods, surprised at Kylo's consideration and foresight, then punches the gas so the speedometer inches towards sixty. He has plans, after all, and none of them include spending a night in jail. At this point, he just wants to get as many miles between them and Newkirk as possible.

**~o~**

By evening, the desolate roads and railway ties that border the highway turn into coal mines, trading posts, and red rocks as Kylo and Hux stop just outside the Arizona border. There's a slight chill in the air, and though surprising, it's a welcome change from the heat of the day.

"Let's stay there," Kylo says, pointing to a large building down the street.

Hux's jaw drops. It's a hotel and not a motel, for one, with massive white columns decorating its entry, huge double windows, and a sign touting an air-conditioned cocktail lounge.

Hux winces. "Looks a bit out of our price range." He's budgeted everything carefully, including enough to allow for some fun in Vegas, and this would put them in the hole, for sure.

"My treat," Kylo says. He gets before Hux has a chance to argue. "Wait here a sec."

Hux shrugs, exiting the car as Kylo heads inside. After the day they've had, it's not worth the energy to squabble. The hotel is even more impressive now that he has a closer view. With its pitched roof, roughly hewn beams, and brick and stone facade, the building looks like it's plucked right from the set of a Western movie.

Hux says as much once Kylo returns.

"Yeah. They film a lot of those around here," Kylo says, shrugging off the observation. "Come on. I got us a room on the second floor."

Hux hesitates. "You, uh…" He clears his throat, then looks Kylo squarely in the eye. "You paid, right?"

Kylo looks amused. "Yeah. I figure we deserved something nice after everything that happened at the diner."

They grab their bags and make their way past a lobby that's decorated like a hunting lodge, filled with cozy, rustic charm. As soon as they step foot in their room, Kylo throws their bags onto the ground and crowds Hux against the door, slamming it shut.

"Fuck," Hux manages to hiss right before Kylo silences him with his mouth.

Kylo kisses like a man possessed; Hux can't think, the blood in his brain now drained in favor of his cock as his hips roll in response.

"Want you so bad," Kylo growls once they break apart. Hux’s head hits against the door jam as Kylo slides his hand beneath the waistband of Hux's trousers. Kylo’s palm splays flat against Hux's belly, the pressure of it insistent as his fingertips brush over the head of Hux's cock.

"Fuck. Just do it, already," Hux moans. "Fucking blow me like you said you were going to.”

The demand seems to stir something in Kylo. His eyes darken, pupils large and rimmed with just a sliver of gold, and when he kisses Hux once again it's full of teeth and tongue.

Kylo pins Hux against the door with his body, leaving Hux helpless as Kylo ruts against him, the rigid line of Kylo’s cock dragging against Hux's thigh as Hux lets out a whine.

“Tell me again," Kylo purrs, his words low and throaty in Hux's ear. Kylo's hands seem to be everywhere—Hux’s arms, his back, his ass. "Tell me what you want me to do."

Hux shudders. He pushes against Kylo's shoulders, willing him down, but Kylo won’t go easily.

"Tell me," Kylo insists.

"On your knees.” He gasps as Kylo sinks to the floor and looks up at him expectantly. Hux lowers his zipper, tugs down his pants, and grabs hold of his cock. "Suck me,” he commands, angling his prick towards Kylo’s waiting mouth.

Kylo smirks. He leans forward and sticks out his tongue and licks a long, wet stripe along the shaft of Hux's cock. But even though the drag of Kylo’s tongue nearly brings Hux to his knees, it's not enough.

"I said suck, not lick," Hux says, his voice breathy. He threads his fingers through the soft strands of Kylo’s hair and tightens his grip, urging Kylo closer.

Kylo looks up and smiles, devious and sinful. He traces his lips with the tip of Hux's cock, slicking them with precondition and spit. His tongue darts out, swirling along the frenulum as he purses his lips and sucks_. _

Hux whines as his fingers dig into the plush mane of Kylo's hair.

"Fuck, Kylo, can I…?" When Kylo’s head dips in agreement, Hux closes his eyes and pushes into the heat of Kylo's mouth. Hux gasps as Kylo chokes, his hips stuttering as the muscles of Kylo’s throat flutter around the head of his cock.

Kylo grabs hold of Hux's hand, urging him on as he shifts to draw Hux deeper. Hux's eyes roll into the back of his head; there's a moment of pain when his shoulder hits against the edge of the door but then he's fucking into the wet heat of Kylo’s mouth, his cock sliding against the roughness of Kylo's tongue, and everything else is forgotten as Kylo makes all these pretty sounds.

There's a small part of Hux's brain—the rational part that's not currently broken by the sight of Kylo on his knees, his hair wild and cheeks hollowed, mouth swollen and slick—that thinks it might be better if they moved away from the door. That the ungainly thuds and unsuppressed groans might give their neighbors or, even worse, the management, pause. But none of that matters once Kylo swallows convulsively around Hux's sensitive head. Hux's movements grow short and stuttered, and then he's coming with a wail, pumping his seed down Kylo's throat.

The waves of his orgasm shatters Hux. It's a fevered pleasure that lights up every nerve, a primal, guttural joy that zings up and down his spine. He's glad for the wall against his back and Kylo's steady hands on his thighs because his legs nearly buckle as his vision wavers.

Kylo draws back. Hux's dick slips out of his mouth, shiny with spit and come. When Kylo speaks, his voice is raspy, fucked out and raw.

"Bet you're feeling better now." He manages with a smug grin. 

Much too smug for Hux's liking. "Your turn," he says as Kylo's grin grows wider.

Hux kicks off his shoes and tugs down his pants from where they’re rucked around his thighs. Kylo follows suit, the muscles of his torso rippling as he pulls off his shirt and jeans. He's ridiculously gorgeous with broad chest and tapered waist, his massive cock and heavy balls. Hux stares, his mouth watering.

It's Kylo who breaks the silence as he takes two steps forward. When he nuzzles the crook of Hux's neck, Hux can smell Kylo’s soap and musk as well as the lingering scent of Hux's spunk.

"You’re so fucking beautiful when you come," Kylo murmurs, his words soft against Hux's skin.

Hux ducks his head. “What do you want me to do?" he asks, suddenly shy. He cups Kylo's balls, reveling in their heft as Kylo lets out a hiss. When he moves up to grasp Kylo's cock, Hux is reminded once more of just how large Kylo is.

"It's not going to take much to get me off.” Kylo walks Hux to the bed; it's over-the-top with its wagon-wheel headboard and red Western comforter cover. "Get on your hands and knees," he says, his voice raw. He's tugging on his cock with his right hand, the head of it purpled as it peeps up from under the foreskin.

"Fuck," Hux whispers. He’s torn between desire and nerves, given Kylo's size. "Fuck, Kylo, I've never..." Pink steals over Hux's face and neck.

"I won't do anything to hurt you." Kylo lets go of his prick to give Hux a kiss. His mouth is gentle and reassuring, and when they part, Hux lets out a shuddering breath.

Hux climbs onto the bed, face down, and pushes up onto his elbows and knees. He keeps his head lowered as he hears Kylo rummage through his duffle.

Kylo returns with a bottle of lube. He settles onto the bed and runs his hand along Hux's back, tracing the curve of his spine, causing Hux to shiver.

"You're amazing," Kylo says, his voice thick. Hux arches his back in response and he feels Kylo's hand sweep down to the curve of his ass, his finger inching towards Hux's hole.

Hux freezes. He knows what Kylo had said, that he _wouldn’t_ hurt him, but there’s no way Hux is ready, no way he can take something the size of Kylo's dick. Hux is about to protest when the pressure of Kylo’s finger disappears.

Kylo crawls onto the bed and drapes his body over Hux's. He kisses along the sweep of Hux's spine and mouths wet circles against Hux's waist as he marks his way down to Hux’s hips and ass.

Hux’s dick twitches under the assault. He lets out an embarrassing moan as Kylo grabs a hold of his ass cheeks, Kylo’s hands kneading and then spreading them apart.

”I'm going to make you feel so good," Kylo promises. Before Hux can figure out Kylo’s intentions, there's a puff of breath against the crack of his ass, followed by the stripe of a tongue against his hole.

Hux _ howls. _ He can't help it; the sensation is strange, uncomfortable yet not unpleasant, and he's caught between canting his body forward so he can breathe and pushing himself back to experience it once more. "Fuck," he gasps, his hips writhing.

Kylo grips Hux's ass firmly. He spreads Hux's buttocks apart once more, his thumbs sinking into the flesh as he exposes Hux's cold and wet hole to the air. Kylo dives back in, his tongue tracing the circle of Hux's rim, face buried between Hux's cheeks as he works Hux open with his mouth.

Hux's cock is already rousing. Needy sounds spill from his lips, spurred on by Kylo's grunts.

"Kylo," Hux whines when the tip of Kylo's tongue breaches the ring of muscle. Hux strains, lowering himself onto his left elbow as his right hand wraps around his dick

"That's it, babe. Get yourself off for me," Kylo purrs. He opens up the lube and slathers it onto his cock, the sound obscenely loud as he strokes himself. He dribbles the lube between Hux's legs and grabs hold of Hux's hips, positioning Hux against the mattress ass-up as he slides his cock between Hux's thighs and squeezes them together.

Hux gasps. "Fuck, that’s…" The firm length of Kylo's cock slides repeatedly against the sensitive skin, it’s tip hitting the back of Hux's balls with each lengthening stroke. It almost feels like Kylo is fucking him, especially when Kylo's thumb pushes up against the swollen rim of Hux's hole, and tears prick the corners of Hux’s eyes as he thinks, _finally._

"You feel so good," Kylo says, his voice ragged. He leans over Hux as Hux angles his head and captures his lips.

Kylo's tongue licks past Hux's teeth and sweeps along the inside of his mouth. He swallows Hux's whimpers as he continues to fuck into the space between Hux's thighs, his finger plunging into Hux's asshole. Hux's hand flies over his cock, and it only takes several strokes before he spills, the sobs wrenched from his chest as his ass clenches around Kylo’s finger

Kylo growls as he speeds his hips; his balls hit the back of Hux's thighs as he grinds into the friction, the edges of his nails marking Hux’s pale skin. Kylo lets out a guttural roar as the warm splash of his come seeps between Hux’s thighs, the path growing slicker as Kylo audibly shudders.

Hux collapses onto his stomach as Kylo slips out. He’s sticky and covered in lube and sweat and come, yet he's never felt less dirty or more right.

Eventually he nudges Kylo off and rolls onto his back, letting out a pleased sigh.

"Just going to rest here a bit," Kylo murmurs. He drapes his body along Hux’s back as his arm curls protectively around Hux’s waist, his hand settling on Hux’s hip.

Hux’s eyelids droop. It should feel intrusive, this closeness, but there’s something that feels so right when he’s in Kylo's arms. He wonders if Kylo feels it too, having forsaken his own bed in favor of spooning Hux. Normally, it’s something Hux would obsess over, turning the question around and around until he could suss out all its implications. But as Hux listens to the steady rhythm of Kylo's heartbeat against his ear, the question flits out of his mind nearly as quickly as it had entered, and he thinks of it no more.

**~oOo~**

It isn't easy getting up the next morning, but the coffee shop at the hotel has a decent brunch with some of the best eggs and bacon Hux has had in a long time. By the time he and Kylo pile into the car, he feels pleasantly full and well-rested.

"What's on the itinerary for today?" Kylo asks. He looks sinfully attractive in a pair of tight jeans and a wife-beater tank that showcases his biceps as he slips on his shades.

Hux sucks in a breath as he realizes he’d forgotten to plan out their route. He suppresses the urge to reach into the glove compartment to rectify the oversight.

He pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose and turns on the ignition. “You’ll see,” Hux says with a smile. After all, the Grand Canyon can’t be that hard to find, even if Kylo is proving to be an unexpected though delicious distraction.

###    
  



	4. Chapter 4

##  **CHAPTER 4**

"We should probably stop and get some things," Kylo says as they pass a sign with the words _ Welcome to Flagstaff _ painted in bright and cheery letters.

Hux looks at the clock. It's already noon and they still have almost two hours of traveling before they reach the Grand Canyon's south rim.

"Why?" he asks, frowning. "I know we're just doing the Rim Trail, but it's kind of pointless if it's too dark to see the actual canyon." His mouth drops at a horrific thought. "Or if we miss the edge and end up going over."

Kylo huffs out a laugh. He puts his arm around Hux, his face full of affection as he nuzzles the space under Hux's ear. It makes Hux's cheeks heat and his stomach swoop, but as they approach the main road in Flagstaff, the reception they’d received in Newkirk weighs heavily on his mind and he inches away from Kylo's touch. 

Hux straightens in his seat as the buildings grow closer together. "Seriously, why do you need to stop?"

Kylo brushes the tip of his finger against the curve of Hux's cheek. "It's summer in the desert. Your skin starts to match the color of your hair if we're outside for five minutes. Can you imagine what it's going to be like once we get to the canyon and it's a hundred degrees?" he asks, lowering his hand.

Kylo's phantom touch still lingers. Hux wishes he doesn't miss it so much as he cranes his neck and peers out the window. The sky is the kind of crisp blue that's nearly impossible to replicate back East and the sun is huge, promising to be every bit as unforgiving as Kylo suggested.

"Fine. I'll get a bottle of sunscreen if I can find one."

"And some clothes, while you're at it."

Hux looks down at his his shirt and trousers. They're in perfectly good shape; his polyester camp shirt remains relatively wrinkle-free despite the fact that it's been weeks since it's seen an iron.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"I thought you wanted to escape work and your dad's expectations with this trip, but you're _ covered _ in it. You _ reek _ of responsibility."

Hux's mouth tightens. Kylo's hot and cold—bold and flirty one moment, obnoxious and judgmental the next. Still, there's an underlying vulnerability that peeks out occasionally through Kylo's bravado. It makes Hux feel oddly protective and therefore reluctant to leave Kylo behind at the next stop.

"Fine," he says as they pull into the parking lot of a small variety shop that, ironically, looks a lot like his family's store back home. "Aren't you coming in?" he asks when Kylo doesn't make a move to follow.

Kylo shakes his head. "Going to catch some rays. Stretch my legs for a bit."

An unbidden image of Kylo's strong, muscular legs straddling Hux's hips causes Hux to gulp, but he pushes it aside to perform a quick surveillance of the street. Flagstaff is one of the larger stops along the highway and there's a fair number of motorists on the road, undoubtedly headed towards the Grand Canyon or a similar attraction. Hux sees a family congregating outside one of the trading posts and several cars with luggage-laden trunks and roof racks at the filling station down the block. They don't appear to be the type of tourists Kylo would have problems with, but after the incident in Amarillo, Hux can't be too sure.

"I'll be on my best behavior. Scout's honor," Kylo says, like he knows exactly what Hux is thinking as he holds up three fingers.

Hux snorts then enters the five-and-dime. It's a lot larger than it appears on the outside, and there's plenty of kitschy, tourist-friendly knick-knacks filling the small wire bins as well as essentials like soap and bug spray. He brushes by a bargain bin of things that must be overstocks, an odd assortment of items like nylon dog collars and Christmas ornaments where the paint is chipping off the Santas' eyes.

He finds the Coppertone in front of a large display (it seems to be a popular item, given how many bottles are stocked) and he makes a mental note to make sure it's part of First Order General’s inventory should they expand out West. As he's about to head to the front to pay, he passes by a clothing tree filled with rows of brightly colored tees.

Hux flips through the selections. One is done in a traffic-stop yellow, with _ Welcome to Arizona _ written in black lettering; there's another in beige that says _ Grand Canyon National Park _ in a neat and official-looking print over the chest. Hux thinks about getting the second one—it's unobtrusive and would be a nice souvenir of the trip, once it's over—but a third catches his eye as he starts to remove it from the display.

It's a pastel pink ringer in the same shade as the shirt he was wearing when he first met Kylo, and it proclaims _ Today is the Best Day Ever _ in balloon-shaped letters in the colors of the rainbow. There's no mention of the Southwest or Route 66, or Flagstaff or even the Grand Canyon for that matter, and Hux thinks it's a strange thing for the store to carry given the lack of reference. It sticks out like a sore thumb amidst the touristy fare—too commonplace to be special, yet too different not to be noticed.

**~o~**

When Hux walks back out to the car with a paper bag holding a bottle of Coppertone and his old camp shirt, Kylo is nowhere to be found. Panic fills Hux’s chest; suddenly, his newly purchased, happy pink tee with its happy lettering and happy sentiment feels strangely mocking. He drops off his package in the car, noting with a sigh of relief that Kylo's bags are still in the back seat, then scours the street.

Eventually, he catches a glimpse of Kylo chatting with an old man outside one of the trading posts and heads in their direction. As Hux draws nearer, he realizes that the man isn't just old, he's _ ancient, _ with deeply tanned wrinkles that frame his eyes and mouth. The man watches Hux approach, then glances up at Kylo and nods. Kylo smiles, as if sharing a secret.

Hux knows it's rude but he can't help the scowl that settles over his face. "I got what I needed," he says, pulling at the hem of his new shirt, his eyes narrowing at Kylo. "We should get going."

"But you just got here," the old man says.

"We aren't supposed to be here in the first place," Hux says, trying to capture Kylo's attention. "We're supposed to be at the Grand Canyon."

The man's blue eyes twinkle. "Well, Flagstaff's nice. Why can't you do both?"

"Hux, this is Jinn," Kylo says as Hux's jaw adopts a mulish position. "There's a place called Walnut Canyon less than ten miles from here that he recommends seeing."

"Your trip will be more meaningful if you take the time to experience each place. Don't view them as an inconvenient pit stop on your way to a singular destination." Jinn points to Hux's shirt. "Live up to your mantra."

Hux second-guesses his sartorial choices now more than ever. "This shirt was born out of inconvenience and necessity."

Jinn looks at him, face unperturbed. "Neither of which rule out destiny."

_ "Destiny…" _ Hux's voice trails off, the thought bitter in his throat. Ideas like ‘fate’ and ‘destiny’ belong in the same category as ‘fairy tales’. Destiny in a cosmic sense is a concept foreign to him, unless the hand of God also happens to be the same one that's attached to his father.

Hux is also fairly certain that if destiny exists, it wouldn't have thrown him and Kylo together in some rundown filling stop in Texola.

"Please." Kylo's eyes are wide and pleading. Hux realizes that, despite Kylo's previous requests, it's the first time Kylo is asking for something purely for himself. "I won't touch the radio for the rest of the journey."

Hux laughs, not unkindly. That might have been a bargaining chip earlier on when Kylo's fidgety hands and short attention span annoyed Hux to no end, but there’s a dearth of listenable stations in the middle of the mountains, and he also doesn't believe that Kylo can hold down his end of the deal, regardless. "Just make sure we get to the Grand Canyon in time for me to enjoy it, will you?"

A soft smile transforms Kylo's face. "Deal. Thanks," he says softly.

Jinn nods his approval, then leans back on his stool. "Head back east on Route 66. Go eight miles until you see the signs for Old Walnut Canyon Road." He takes a cigarette out of the crushed pack of Lucky Strikes from his breast pocket and places it between his teeth, frowning as he fumbles for a match.

"East?" Hux jaw drops. "That's totally in the opposite direction!"

"Yep," Jinn says as he pats his chest and then his pants' pockets. When he finally locates the matchbook, his face breaks out into a smile. "You'll still have plenty of time to reach your grand destination, young man. The one thing you need to realize is that no matter how far you think you’be traveled, you're always tied to your past." The match head catches flame, the sulfur hissing an orange-blue as he places it against the cigarette's end. The edges of the paper crinkle and burn and Jinn exhales, the smoke curling around him as he gives Hux and Kylo a knowing look. 

**~o~**

After twenty minutes on the trail, Hux admits that, despite the shade from the towering ponderosas, buying the t-shirt was probably a smart move. The air is cooler up here, the dry heat turning crisp and sharp with the increasing altitude, and he finds the uneven terrain a welcome change from the straight-as-an-arrow, cornfield-lined roads of the prior week. Though his shoes give him a bit of difficulty on the rocky trail, it's worth it for the stunning vistas that await them at the top.

"Wow," Hux says as Kylo lets out a long whistle. A turnoff leads into a side canyon and an outcropping at the juncture affords them just enough room to sit. Kylo pulls out a small canteen, twists open the cap and hands it to Hux, who drinks from it gratefully.

"Was Jinn right?" Kylo asks once Hux finishes. Kylo takes back the canteen and drinks, letting out a groan of pleasure before replacing the cap and tucking the container in his bag.

Hux closes his eyes. The sun is just warm enough to feel soothing; if they didn't have to keep an eye on the time, he could practically fall asleep. "About what?" he asks.

When he opens his eyes, Kylo is watching him intently. A faint blush steals onto Kylo's cheeks upon being caught and he turns away, staring into the canyon before answering.

"About this being worth it. Living for the moment."

A blue jay squawks above them. Its piercing call is followed by a flurry of feathers as it takes flight. Its small form disappears momentarily against the blueness of the sky until Hux spots it flying above the pines that sprout from the canyon's red cliffs. He takes a deep breath, his nostrils flaring, his chest filled with the scent of pine and mountain air.

"It's amazing up here," Hux finally admits. "It makes me feel like I can do anything. And I love it and hate it at the same time."

Kylo leans back. The weight of his upper body shifts onto his elbows, his muscles highlighted by the strain and the desert sun.

"You told me you didn't know what you'd do if you didn't work for your father." He glances up at Hux, his eyelashes impossibly lush. “Haven’t you ever wished you could be someone or do something else?”

Hux thinks. The answers he comes up with are the ones programmed into him by Brendol, and he hates that he's coming up with a blank.

"Maybe when I was younger," he hedges. "I thought it'd be fun to be an actor in the movies. Maybe it was a way I could lose myself in someone else. Escape for a bit."

Something flickers in Kylo's expression. It's quick—certainly not the look of disapproval Brendol would have had upon hearing Hux's pie-in-the-sky dreams, but it's...something.

"Well, you're headed to the right place for it," Kylo says with a mirthless laugh.

Hux waves off the idea. "Don't have the looks for it, anyway."

Kylo crowds into Hux's space, his body taut, but somehow it doesn’t seem threatening. Instead, it's almost as if he's desperate for Hux to believe what he's about to say next.

"You're beautiful_. _ I can think of a million things you'd be perfect for." He draws the tip of his finger down the line of Hux's nose, then traces Hux's jawline with the pad of his thumb. Hux holds his breath, caught like a deer in the headlights under Kylo's intense gaze. "If it's an escape you want, I'm not sure you'd find what you're looking for as an actor, though. Hollywood's filled with people telling others what to do...how they should look, how they should live their lives. Trust me, it's enough to make your father look like a pushover."

The reminder of Brendol makes Hux pull away. They're going to be in LA in just a little over three days, and he doesn't want to think about it more than he has to.

"The US government has this agency—the National Aeronautics and Space Administration—that's all about space science. You know, to compete with _ Sputnik._ They think that one day soon, men will be able to fly to the moon." Hux picks at a plant that's lodged in the crack of a stone. It comes up much too easily, roots and all, and it saddens him to think about how hard it must have been for that plant to grow in the rocky soil, only to have it’s efforts extinguished without much forethought. "Anyway, it's too late."

"Why is it too late? You're only twenty-six."

"Twenty-seven," Hux corrects. He drops the plant back on the ground; the leaves already starting to wilt. "I don't expect you to understand. I mean, your biggest worry is where you're going to bum your next ride. I don't have the luxury of living day by day."

Kylo frowns. He pulls his bag onto his lap and unzips it, rummaging through one of the pockets. Finally, he pulls out a small paper packet and a book of rolling papers, which he removes with a flourish. "You _ definitely _ need some of this," he pronounces, shoving the paraphernalia in Hux's face.

"That's marijuana," Hux hisses. "If someone catches you—"

"Who's going to catch us? There's nobody around." Kylo ignores Hux's sputtering and pours the contents of the packet into a neat line on the rolling paper.

Hux watches as the dried leaves and buds are rolled and sealed expertly. "Where'd you get that, anyway? Have you been carrying it around with you this whole time?" Hux knows the penalties for possession are strict, and he's glad that their trip so far has been police-free.

"Jinn," Kylo replies as Hux rolls his eyes. Kylo packages the remaining weed and secures it in his bag before lighting up. The air is suddenly perfumed by something thick and sweet.

"Oh, man, Jinn wasn't kidding when he said this was some good stuff," Kylo says, holding out the joint to Hux.

Hux shakes his head. “No way,” he says, crossing his arms across his chest.

Kylo isn't easily deterred. "Because of some stupid law? The government encouraged the planting of hemp just a decade ago."

"For the war effort. It's illegal now," Hux grinds out.

"So's fucking other men. It doesn't mean the laws are right." Kylo leans closer, his breath smokey sweet. "There's no one here but us. If it's something you were ever curious about trying, now's the time to do it."

"There's plenty of things I'm curious about, it doesn't mean—"

Hux stops. He realizes that Kylo's right...that Hux is unlikely to step out of his comfort zone once he reaches LA or, even worse, back home. And it's a mixture of curiosity and daring and defiance that has him reaching for the joint, much to Kylo's delight.

When Hux places the stick between his lips, the paper's still wet from being in Kylo's mouth. He inhales—and promptly goes into a coughing fit as his lungs spasm in protest.

"Shit," he rasps as Kylo gives him an infuriating grin. Hux isn't sure what he expected, but it certainly isn’t the racing of his heart and burning in his throat_. _

Kylo nods knowingly. "Give it another try. Draw it into your lungs slowly, otherwise...well, you know."

"No," Hux says. He's still coughing as he hands Kylo the joint. "I'm done."

"Wait. How about this?" Kylo wraps his lips over the end of the joint and sucks slowly. It's deeper than his first hit and he makes it look elegant with his cool and badboy grace. But he doesn't exhale like he did before. Instead, he takes his left hand and cups Hux's chin, his thumb pressing against the corner of Hux's mouth, urging it to open as he leans in.

Hux's lips part in confusion and then he feels Kylo's mouth brush against his. Hux's mouth parts under the gentle pressure and then he feels it: Kylo's breath weighed down with a hint of smoke, Kylo's tongue as it pushes the smoke in and licks around the warmth of Hux's mouth.

Hux fights his instincts and allows the smokey air to curl inside him, spreading through his lungs. His heart still quickens but it doesn't burn this time, and he exhales slowly through his nostrils. Something warm and pleasant settles over him, and he's suddenly aware of the rasp of Kylo's stubble along his jaw. He‘s not sure where he stops and Kylo begins, enveloped in the smell of Coppertone intermingled with sweat and the musk of the weed. 

Kylo leans back fractionally though his hand still cups Hux's jaw. "Good?" Kylo asks.

Hux doesn't answer, making grabby hands for the joint instead, Kylo shakes his head, laughing as he places it out of reach.

Hux gives him a contented smile. "Still think I'm too square?" he asks.

Kylo brushes his lips against the line of Hux's air as he pulls Hux close. "I _ know _ you're square, baby," Kylo says, and fuck, if the term of endearment doesn't make Hux's heart sing. "But I don't care, because it's you." He taps the end of the joint against the ground, causing the burnt residue to fall off. "Also, you have to make it down the mountain in one piece, so I'm keeping an eye on you."

Hux snorts-giggles. "Just promise me that we'll make it to the Grand Canyon on time, okay?" He holds out his hand to shake on the deal.

"Promise," Kylo says. He threads their fingers together instead and brings their joined hands to his lips. Then he scoots back, parting his legs in a V, and pulls Hux towards him.

Hux snuggles against Kylo's chest, taking in the sweeping views of the canyon. He's pleasantly buzzed and everything feels softer, yet more focused. He's acutely aware of the cotton of his tee and of the way Kylo's breathing changes pace to match the rise and fall of Hux's chest. He feels the sweep of Kylo's finger as it traces lazy circles against Hux's arm and its increasing pressure as it moves down towards Hux's hand. For a brief moment Hux feels truly at peace, an emotion that is untouchable yet impermanent.

And even if they didn't make it to the Grand Canyon later that day (which they totally did) and missed the breathtaking sunset that painted the ancient rocks in washes of purple and red (which they didn't), Hux would still consider today one of his best days ever.

He still doesn't believe in destiny. But if anything was ever meant to be, this came awfully close.

**~oOo~**

When they arrive in Vegas the next day, it's every bit as glitzy and glamorous as Hux imagined. The signs are lit 24/7, and the massive fountains that decorate the front of the hotels are defiant of the fact that they're pumping out hundreds of gallons of water while in the middle of a desert. But as much as Hux looks forward to seeing Vegas at night, his attention is currently preoccupied elsewhere.

"Fuck," Kylo moans as Hux sinks down to his knees. The water from the showerhead beats down on Hux's back, sharp against his heated skin.

Kylo's cock is already hard and slick. Hux stares at the way it juts out proudly, its turgid length straining towards Kylo's belly despite its size and girth.

Hux licks his lips, salivating at the prospect of getting a taste. He can't wait to feel its against his tongue, dreams of how it will stretch his mouth open until he _ aches_.

"God, you have no idea how much I've thought about your mouth on me," Kylo groans. When Hux glances up, Kylo is watching him, his eyes dark, his bottom lip swollen and slightly parted. Kylo loosens his grip to stroke Hux's hair, his legs shifting slightly as if to steady himself.

The smell of dust and sweat from the road is almost impossible to scrub out, but Hux finds that he doesn't mind. Welcomes it, even. He wraps his hand around Kylo's dick, pulling the loose skin back as he sticks out his tongue and _tastes_. The bitterness of the soap gets into his mouth but Hux doesn't mind, especially when Kylo whines as Hux begins to swirl his tongue in long, insistent circles.

"Mmmm." Hux opens his mouth and starts to suck. He tries to acclimate to the sensation of Kylo’s cock filling his mouth, the weighty pressure of it on his tongue, and he scrapes his teeth lightly against the slick skin as he adjusts his grip, causing Kylo to hiss. But Hux must be doing an adequate job if the heady moans leaving Kylo's mouth are of any indication. 

Hux focuses on opening his mouth wider. His jaw already feels well-stretched but he relishes the ache as he takes Kylo deeper. Kylo's making these deep, guttural sounds above him; Hux bobs his head, swallowing almost half of Kylo's cock down before the size size causes Hux to choke.

"Sorry," Hux rasps, his face heated and blotchy as he pulls off.

Kylo is watching him with an awed expression, his pupils blown. "You're apologizing…" he manages to say. "Shit, Hux...just watching you, seeing your mouth on me, it's all I can do to keep from letting loose."

The thought makes Hux's dick twitch. "Something to work up to."

Kylo gives him a wistful smile, and the weight of everything crashes over Hux.

Hux shivers, his shoulders tensing as his knees ache from being pressed against the tiles on the shower’s floor. He’s always known that this trip—that his time with Kylo—is temporary. But as LA and the real world looms closer, the idea of trading diner food and cheap motels for budget meetings and dinner parties has Hux panicking.

"Hux…" Kylo says, his eyes widening.

Hux doesn't wait. He grabs hold of Kylo's cock and swallows him down. He manages to get a little past halfway until he feels the urge to choke, but he steadies his breaths, inhaling slowly around the warm, solid length, forcing the air in and out through his nose. His jaw aches and the wiry hairs surrounding the base of Kylo’s dick press up against his fist; he tastes the bitterness of the precome on his tongue, and he’s filled with the sudden desire to choke on the swell of Kylo's cock and his own spit.

Kylo lets out a needy whine. His hips jerk forward even as he pushes gently against Hux's head, urging him off, but Hux grabs Kylo's ass to stop him. He glances up, trying to project what he wants with his eyes, and Kylo must read him properly because he growls and begins fucking Hux's mouth in short, rapid strokes. It takes only four thrusts before Kylo comes, and Hux pulls back slightly to try to take down as much of the warm, salty fluid as he can.

Kylo shudders, his cock twitching as it spurts out the last drop. The water from the shower washes off the residue of spunk and spit as Kylo's cock slides heavily out of Hux's mouth.

Kylo wraps his arms around Hux and hauls him to his feet. He captures Hux's lips, not seeming to care that Hux still has the lingering taste of Kylo's come on his tongue and begins ravishing Hux, kissing him desperately. He wraps his fingers around Hux's prick and beings to stroke, his movements wild and demanding.

"God. Yeah, just..._ ngggh." _ Hux breaks off the kiss and angles his neck to give Kylo access. It places his face directly in the path of the shower as he grabs hold of Kylo's shoulders, anchoring himself.

Kylo mouths along the line of Hux's neck, sucking long and hard enough that Hux is sure his skin is purpling.

"One day, you're going to take me entirely," Kylo growls as Hux's fingers dig into Kylo's slippery flesh. "You want that, baby? Opening your mouth wide, sucking me down...taking me all the way to the back of your throat." Kylo's hand speeds, and the words along with the sound of slapping skin as it echoes against the tiles causes Hux to moan, his hips rolling. "I saw how much you enjoyed it. Having your pretty pink lips around me...I wanted that as soon as I saw you, you know. Wanted to feel you come undone from my cock. See what you'd look like if you let loose in my arms."

Hux lets out a gasp as Kylo gives a perfectly timed stroke, his wrist twisting up at the end. "I want that...want it all," Hux confesses right before he comes. His body is wracked with pleasure, the emotions and adrenaline of the day roaring out of him as he whites out, spurting into Kylo's capable hands. He feels an overwhelming sense of _ right_, and somewhere in the back of his hazy mind he knows that he wants _ this, _never wants it to end. Kylo's murmuring something nonsensical against Hux's face, and as Hux lets the spray of the shower beat down upon him he hears the water swirl down the drain, taking the evidence of their sweat and come and the tears that trail down his face along with it.

**~o~**

"I'm sorry, sir, but you can't be seated until the rest of your party has arrived."

Anxiety and annoyance war inside Hux. Kylo was the one who insisted they go out for a fancy dinner, making reservations at Canto Bight's celebrity-studded Mandalorian. But it's five minutes past their reservation and Kylo is nowhere to be found.

"My dining companion will be down at any moment," Hux pleads. He feels distinctly uncomfortable, more accustomed to the two-for-one dinner specials at the Corellian Bar and Grill.

Someone behind him harrumphs. The gentleman behind him is dressed to the nines as is the woman on his arm, whose scandalously cut dress looks like it costs several months of Hux's salary.

The maître d' takes Hux aside. "I can't seat a table for one, unless—“ He looks down, his gaze lingering on Hux's scuffed shoes, "—that is, unless you'd prefer to eat alone. But if you'd rather wait to see if your party shows, the Cantina is very popular. The rumor is, they serve a delicious White Russian."

Hux sees the graceful escape offered to him and takes it. He gives the maître d' a stiff nod and heads over to the bar. Unlike its flashier and more glamorous counterpart, the Cantina reminds him a gentleman's club. It's full of dark woods and leather, and inhabited by men with a cocktail in one hand and a cigarette in the other. Most of the patrons are settled in club chairs arranged around small tables that lend themselves to intimate conversation.

Hux chooses a bar stool that's far enough away from the nearest customer so as not to seem intrusive. "I was told to try your White Russian," he says when the bartender comes around.

The young man eyes Hux appraisingly then winks. Hux flushes. The bartender is handsome, exuding an easy-going charm that Hux supposes is a prerequisite for people who work in the industry, especially one where pretty faces and shiny exteriors are a dime a dozen.

"Excellent choice." The man turns around and Hux watches as he pours a generous amount of ice into a tumbler, followed by a dark liqueur, some vodka, and a healthy serving of what appears to be heavy cream. The end result looks more like a milkshake than a sophisticated drink, and Hux berates himself for not inquiring about what was in a White Russian before ordering one.

He pulls at the cuffs of his suit. It's the best he has—his go-to for weddings and funerals and meetings with people like Krennic—but it's several years old and a bit tight-fitting around the shoulders. More than is fashionable, at any rate, which only adds to his discomfort.

The bartender places the drink in front of Hux. Hux eyes it suspiciously; it looks tooth-rottingly sweet.

"Shall I run a tab?" the bartender asks with another wink.

Hux pauses, then raises a brow. "Sure?"

The bartender smirks. "If you need anything else, let me know."

Hux pushes aside the niggling feeling that he's missing something entirely. He picks up the cocktail and eyes it before taking a tentative sip. It's rich and decadent, and there's a surprising kick of coffee. Hux takes another sip; if he finishes this before Kylo arrives, he's sure to be pleasantly buzzed.

Someone settles onto the stool next to him. "White Russian?" the man asks.

The bartender isn't around. Hux swivels his head, surprised to see an older man, perhaps in his late forties, wearing a curious smile. He's dressed impeccably, without a hair out of place, his suit crisp and obviously custom-tailored.

"Yes. First time," Hux says as he lifts his glass, smiling back.

The man's smile grows larger, showing a hint of pearly white teeth. "Ahh. Well, the Cantina is definitely famous for their White Russians. Richard Pryde," he says, sticking out his hand.

"Armitage Hux," Hux says, returning Pryde's handshake. The man's grip is strong and friendly and lingers for a second too long.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Pryde asks once Hux retrieves his hand as discreetly as possible.

"I was. Am," Hux corrects hastily, his cheeks heating.

"Perhaps you wouldn’t mind some company, then?"

Hux tries not to show his relief. He's not the type to approach a stranger merely to strike up conversation, but the thought of sitting conspicuously alone, in a strange place drinking a strange drink, makes Pryde a welcome distraction.

”Please," he says, letting Pryde draw his own conclusion.

Pryde signals the bartender. "Beefeater Martini straight with a lemon twist." His drink is set in front of him within minutes, at which point the barman wishes him "a good night".

"I plan on it." Pryde laughs silkily. He tips his glass towards Hux. "Cheers."

Hux returns the gesture and drinks. He wishes he didn't feel as childish or awkward as he does, especially while holding a sweet, cream-colored cocktail. His mind is racing, cursing Kylo out for being late while simultaneously wondering whether Kylo will know to look for him at the Cantina.

His train of thought is derailed by the distinct brush of a hand against his leg. When Hux looks up, Pryde is watching him closely.

"Are you here on business? Or pleasure?" Pryde inquires.

"Um...pleasure? Here for just the night. And you?"

"A bit of both, I hope. I visit Vegas frequently, although mostly for business. Some friends of mine were quite enthused with the service here, so I thought I'd check it out for myself." His eyes darken as he leans into Hux, his hand inching up Hux's thigh.

Hux feels the warmth creeping up his face as his breath catches in his throat. He glances over at the bartender, who's now busy serving another customer. Surely he must be mistaking Pryde's words and overly familiar touch, given the public setting.

But there's no mistaking the fact that Pryde's hand is now lingering on the small of Hux's back. Perhaps to the casual observer it might seem that they are close friends, but there's something about the way Pryde is rubbing small circles against Hux's jacket, the proprietary and greedy weight of his hand, that has Hux ready to bolt from his seat. 

Hux places his glass down, the tops of his knuckles white and clammy. "I think I've had too much to drink," he says as he shrugs away from Pryde's hand.

"Do you need me to take you somewhere?" Pryde asks solicitously.

Hux stammers, his heart rabbiting in his chest. Suddenly, there's another hand on his shoulder. Unlike Pryde's, however, this one is familiar and welcome.

"I'm sorry I'm late, but I hope these make up for it." Kylo looks exasperated as he tucks an envelope into Hux's hand. He's out of breath and his hair is disheveled as his eyes plead for understanding. "They’re tickets for the ten o'clock show. They were nearly impossible to get, but I wanted to make tonight special." 

Pryde interrupts Kylo with a loud cough, clearly irritated. "I was here first. Move along and find yourself your own plaything."

Kylo stiffens, his eyes narrowing into tiny slits as if registering Pryde's presence for the first time. "What did you say?" he asks, scowling.

Pryde gestures between himself and Hux. "Armitage and I were getting to know one another. This conversation doesn't require a third."

"Actually, _ Armitage _ is right here, and you and I were doing nothing of the sort," Hux interjects. 

"What do you mean,_ 'plaything'?" _ Kylo asks Pryde as he takes a step closer.

"Hey!" Hux huffs. He wishes they'd stop talking about him as if he weren't present. "This Kylo. He’s my—" The word stalls at Hux's lips and he frowns, his brain addled by the booze. "—my friend. My dining companion."

Pryde turns towards Hux and sneers. "I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but the next time you set yourself up, you'd better make sure you're available. Your next client might not be as understanding."

"My next—oh my god," Hux says, his laugh shrill. "You think…" He remembers the maître d's expression as he took in the state of Hux's mismatched dress, the smug look on the bartender's face when he ordered his drink. "You think I'm...that I'm soliciting you for—"

"Sex. I mean, sitting here with your off-the-rack suit and your drink, all prim and proper and a bundle of virginal nerves...You're practically begging for it," Pryde says bluntly just as Kylo bridges the distance and slams his fist into Pryde's face.

One of the chairs tips over with a crash as Pryde launches himself at Kylo, who gets shoved against Hux, his elbow cracking against the side of Hux's ribs. Hux feels the wind being knocked out of him; he doubles over in pain just as the bartender sprints over to insinuate himself between Kylo and Pryde, only to be dragged into the brawl. 

There's a scream from the direction of the Mandalorian and then several other bodies enter the melee. Hux hears Kylo's grunts, but by this point things have devolved into a free-for-all, with a myriad of fists and feet flailing in all directions along with some ominous thuds and the occasional spattering of blood.

Hux takes a step back, but of course that's the moment he's pushed back into the fray. He thrusts his arms out instinctively, trying to maintain a safe distance, only to receive a punch to the head that causes his glasses to be knocked askew.

"Fuck!" Hux wobbles unsteadily as his ears ring. He's grateful for the press of bodies so he doesn't fall.

A set of arms with a vise-like grip grabs a hold of him and pulls him out. He's about to thank Kylo for removing him from imminent danger but, as it turns out, the person who's restraining him has an unfamiliar face that's as angry as a bull's and is definitely not letting Hux go.

Hux ceases struggling because as much as he wants to experience Vegas, he knows who _ runs _ Vegas, and he has no intentions of spending the night in jail or worse. When he’s calm enough to take stock at his surroundings, he discovers that there are roughly ten men being held down by an equal number of security personnel, and that each of their detainers looks distinctly _unlawful._

"Gentlemen." Hux looks up quickly as a man walks in, the newcomer's heeled boots crunching over the broken glass. The stranger moves with a commanding, calculated grace, and his flawless ivory suit that is likely the only pure thing about him. "I am the manager of Canto Bight. My disgust upon witnessing such flagrant disregard of my property is matched only by my distaste at being disturbed on a Friday night." He leans over to the woman on his arm and murmurs in a voice that's too loud not to be overheard. "Lovey, darling. Get Sheriff Leypoldt on the phone, if you please."

The property manager stares down the line of men, most of whom have grown silent. When he reaches Kylo, however, his jaw drops, breaking his steely demeanor.

"Ben? Ben Solo?" he says, incredulous. "Where the hell have you been?"

Hux is about to jump in, to tell this man that he's mistaken, when he sees Kylo's shoulders slump.

"Fuck," Kylo says, exhaling.

Hux quite agrees, especially when he sees Kylo's face slacken with resignation.


	5. Chapter 5

##  **CHAPTER 5**

Hux doesn't know where Pryde or the rest of the men who were involved in the fight are shuttled off to. At this point, all he knows is that he's sitting in a large office with a massive wall of windows looking out over the brightly lit Vegas night. The room is beautifully appointed but there's something distinctly cold and sharp about it, too.

The undercurrent of danger and the unknown grates on Hux's nerves. "What the fuck was that about?" He hisses, turning to Kylo.

Kylo doesn't look at Hux. He runs his fingers along the nubby cloth of his armchair as he stares straight ahead. "Unless you don't care about airing our personal differences in front of an audience, chances are there's a video tape recorder in here." The muscle in his cheek twitches. "Pretty sure you'll be getting the answers you want soon enough, anyway."

There are so many things Hux wants to say. Things that could have made the outcome different—if Kylo had just shown up on time, if Hux had just remained at the Mandalorian instead of heading over to the Cantina, if he hadn't chosen _ that _ particular seat, or been so friendly to Pryde.

Well. Hux shoves his hands in his pockets, his fingers wrapping around the crumpled edges of the tickets Kylo had given him right before this nightmare unfolded. It takes out all of Hux's fight and anger and he lets out a low sigh.

The booted heels of the property manager announce his arrival. Hux moves to stand although Kylo remains seated, his expression stiff and sullen. The manager motions for Hux to sit before taking his place behind the huge desk between them. Hux can only imagine what lies hidden behind the desk's polished oak panels.

"Ben Solo, as I live and breathe," the property manager says, raising his brows. "That was quite a disappearing act you pulled."

Kylo grimaces. "Justin...could we leave my friend out of this? I was the one who threw the punch. Hux was just an innocent bystander."

"I wish I could, but Mr. Hux was the catalyst for tonight's main event according to the statement made by Mr. Pryde." Justin rubs his finger along the edge of an ink blotter, tracing it lazily. "I'm pleasantly surprised to see you caring about someone else's welfare, however."

Hux leans forward with his hands clutched in his lap, not knowing where to direct his anger first.

"I never realized sitting at a bar because _ someone _ was fifteen minutes late for a dinner reservation constituted instigation," he seethes. "Also, why do you keep calling Kylo '_Ben'?"_

"Goddamit," Kylo groans as Justin smirks.

"Keeping secrets, Ben?" Justin asks as his smile grows broader. "As much as I'd like to answer Mr. Hux's question, I think I'll leave that honor to you. But take a piece of advice from someone who manages secrets for a living: the more you have, the harder they are to hide. And they have a nasty little habit of refusing to stay buried." Justin swivels around in his chair and directs his attention to Hux, crossing one long leg over the other. "Vegas is a place of dreams, Mr. Hux. It's a place for people to indulge in their fantasies—to get close to a celebrity, perhaps, or to experience the kind of excitement that's lacking in their lives. My job is to create a temporary illusion in which that may happen. As long as it doesn't interfere with the fantasy of others—and, consequently, my livelihood—I'm perfectly fine to let things play out as they may."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not sure what any of that has to do with what’s happened. Or, more to the point, with me," Hux says.

Justin smiles. It's thin and patronizing. "There are people with certain..._ proclivities _ who find it difficult to live the life they wish due to popular opinion. The ramifications of indulging in such behavior might lead to recrimination—from their families or their jobs, or even the law. I'm not here to judge them for it; I merely provide an outlet for their desires. Somewhere that's safe and anonymous." He stands and walks over to the window and sweeps a hand over the glittering lights of the city like they're his. For all Hux knows, Justin could have his fingers in every business in sight. "A fantasy, even if only for a night."

"So…" Hux takes a deep breath as several pieces start to fall into place. "So Pryde was at the Cantina to have a bit of _ fun," _ he says slowly, allowing the air quotes to settle around his words. "And he assumed I wanted the same. But I never did anything to encourage him."

Justin arches a brow so high it almost reaches his slicked-back hairline. "An attractive man, dressed in an obvious manner to impress, sitting alone in a bar that's known to cater to a clientele with a certain sexual preference. Nursing a drink that also happens to be a code at this particular establishment for...well, again, fantasies of a particular sort."

Kylo finally speaks up. "Justin, you have to believe us, we had no idea. And no matter what Mr. Pryde may have thought, it doesn't give him the right to treat Hux that way."

"You assaulted a customer, Ben. How old are you now? Twenty-one? Twenty-two? You're no longer a nine-year-old, chubby-faced child who's protected by their name. There are consequences to your actions." His eyes gleam with barely suppressed delight. "And I have a feeling it will be one of many."

Kylo scrubs his face with his hands as Hux's scowl deepens. "Just...please keep Hux out of this. He shouldn't have to pay for my screw-ups."

"This isn't LA. Could you imagine if it became common knowledge that I operated a gay-friendly bar?" Justin walks back to the desk but remains standing, forcing Hux to look up. "There were a lot of witnesses tonight. If the truth came out, how do you think most of middle America would feel about staying at Canto Bight? It's only because of my fondness for you and your parents that I'm doing my best to keep things hushed up." He purses his lips, and the consternation he wears on his face looks almost heartfelt.

"You forget your fondness of money." Kylo grumbles under his breath.

"But of course." Justin grins. "That goes without saying."

Right now, Hux doesn't give a damn about the casino. His stomach is churning, a toxic mix of anxiety and anger and betrayal and hunger, and when he stands, his eyes flash with anger. "Who are you, _ Ben, _and what the fuck do your parents have to do with any of this?"

"Oh, dear," Justin says. "This is worse than I thought." He fiddles with the red rose in his lapel, not looking sorry at all. "As much as I'd like to witness the outcome of your heart-to-heart, I have a casino to run. I suggest that you return to your room. I also ask that you respect its current condition. If anything else should happen, I might not be so forgiving," Justin adds as he ushers them out.

**~o~**

Hux barrels into their room, fuming. Kylo's fast on his heels, and Hux barely has the chance to slam the door behind him before it catches on Kylo's outstretched arm.

"Hux, please, let me explain—"

"Who the fuck are you?" Hux asks, his voice rising in pitch. "I can't believe...we've spent over a week together! I told you things about me and my family I've never shared with anyone else! You were my _ first, _ Kylo—"

"Ben."

Of course. "Ben." Hux half-chokes, half-spits. "Does it even matter, really? Everything you told me, everything I believed, was a lie."

"Yes. No. I mean… Goddammit, Hux, it _ doesn't _ matter, because the most important things I said _ were _ the truth. I'm not defined by a name." 

"Right. Your name has_ nothing _ to do with why we're here and not at the Clark County Sheriff's department right now, being interrogated.”

"Fine. You want to know the whole, sordid truth? I'm the same person you picked up in Texola, but my parents...fuck." Kylo rolls his eyes and has the audacity to look pissed. "My mother is Leia Organa-Solo."

Hux gapes. "The actress?"

Kylo's mouth is in a grim line. "Yeah. And my dad's a stuntman who works mostly in Westerns. The studio line is that they met on the set of one of her movies and fell in love, but the truth is that they met on the set of one of her movies, drank a lot and had too much fun, and she ended up pregnant with me." Now that the confession is out, Kylo rushes ahead like he's afraid to stop. "I grew up in Brentwood. Traveled a lot with my parents when I was a kid. That hotel back in Gallup, the one you said looked like a movie set? We used to stay there when my dad was filming. And Justin and _ his _ parents have known my family for years, from all the times my mom used to perform here in Vegas. I...I knew there was a good chance I'd be recognized, but you wanted to come here so badly, and I thought I'd get lucky—"

"Well that's fucking big of you," Hux says flatly.

Kylo looks absolutely miserable. "I only wanted a memorable night for you."

"Mission accomplished," Hux says with a bitter laugh. He drags the toe of his shoe against the carpet, scuffing it further. "I thought I could impress you. I never stood a chance."

"Are you kidding me? Everything you do… Hux, you had the balls to defy your father and head out into unfamiliar places on your own. I'm just hitching around towns I've already been to."

"I didn't defy my father. In a couple days, it'll be like nothing has changed." Hux worries the hangnail on his thumb, the skin rubbed raw by its edge. "I thought I could deal with it, though. That even if I only had a week for myself...I could be selfish. Maybe be with someone who wanted me as much as I wanted them. And I thought that I had that with you. But now…"

Kylo looks away. When he speaks, Hux has to strain to hear the words. "Do you want me to leave?"

Hux looks out their window. The sign in the front of the hotel dazzles, each light having its turn to shine as they run along the billboard announcing tonight's show. The room itself is modern and clean, their bags are tucked neatly in the corner, and nothing feels right or real.

"I don't know," Hux chokes out. "I just...I need to think. By _ myself," _ he adds as Kylo—Ben—reaches out, then drops his hand quickly upon seeing Hux's withering look. Hux grabs the keys to the car, the metal ridges digging into the meat of his palm as he takes an almost vicious satisfaction upon seeing Kylo's hurt expression. He has no idea if anything is going to change by the time he returns, but if he's going to spend the next several hours wallowing in his misery, he figures they might as well be miserable together.

**~o~**

The one thing Hux realizes is that a city as large as Vegas still has the ability to make one feel as lonely and scrutinized as a small town. He never takes the keys out of his pockets, choosing to leave the Coronado in the parking lot and walk the Vegas strip instead. The hotels and casinos may sport different names but they're one and the same, full of sound and light and empty promises. The small diner that he finally stumbles upon two blocks away from the main drag looks like any other, with vinyl seats that squeak when he sits, a formica table top pitted by time, and a menu that's preserved in a somewhat sticky, yellowing laminate.

Even the burger tastes the same, the sparkling city unable to change the way Hux needs to repeatedly swallow in order to clear the lump in his throat or the way it settles uncomfortably in his stomach. And thirty minutes later, after he pays for his meal, he can't shake the feeling that he's still _ empty. _

Hux exits the diner and takes his time returning to Canto Bight. The lights of the strip are still sucking up all the electricity in the desert by the time the stars start to fade, and he thinks about how desperately they have to work to compete with the natural beauty of the heavens.

It's with a start that he realizes it's been eight days since he's been freed from his responsibilities at First Order General and his humdrum life back home. Eight days during which he's had the opportunity to tap into his deepest desires and feel _ something, _ finally.

It's Kylo who's allowed Hux to glimpse how great life can be, but at the same time, it's laced with lies and untruths. It saddens Hux to think that the little bit of brightness in his otherwise hollow life should somehow be tainted this way.

Displeasure courses through him. He thrusts his hands into his pockets and curls his shoulders inward, as if to shield himself from such betrayal. His fingers brush against the tickets Kylo bought them and Hux takes them out, looking at them carefully for the first time. It's for a ten o'clock show—a Paris revue that promises a huge kickline and an orgy of music and feathers and skin.

Another facade, another lie. The flimsy stock the tickets are printed on is no match for Hux's resentment as he tears the tickets into tiny pieces, flinging the scraps into the large fountain in front of the hotel. The burbling, cheerful waters cause the fragments to bob then sink, the flotsam distorting Hux's reflection on the water's surface.

By the time Hux takes the elevator back to his room, his anger has been replaced by a weariness that settles deep beneath his skin. 

Hux kicks off his shoes. "You're still here," he says upon seeing Kylo.

The younger man is watching Hux carefully, pain etched into the corners of his tightly pursed lips.

"I…" Kylo swallows. "I wanted to make sure you were all right." There are dark circles under his eyes, which also appear red-rimmed and swollen.

Hux snorts. "I don't know what I am, but it's definitely not _ all right." _ He flops onto his mattress and closes his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Kylo whispers.

Hux turns towards the wall. He's not in the head space to talk right now, much less forgive.

"Me too," he says, addressing the darkness and everything in particular.

**~oOo~**

By morning, Vegas looks strangely quiet despite the passing cars and ever-present tourists. Perhaps part of the city's energy is exchanged for the sun, which Now burns hot and relentlessly as Hux and Kylo load up the Coronado for what could be the last time.

"Are you sure you're okay with taking me to Barstow?" Kylo asks.

Hux shrugs. Vegas was a spectacular bust, and his father, the store, and Mary Lou are right around the corner. He needs to find his way back to Route 66, and the metaphorical backpedaling makes that harsh reality a bit more palatable, even if it means spending more time with Kylo. So when Kylo asked to be dropped off at a place where it'd be easier to catch another ride instead of being stranded in the middle of the unforgiving Nevada desert, Hux had said 'yes'.

Hux adjusts his glasses. They haven't sat right since the fight last night. "I said I was. Doesn't mean I'll make it easy for you, though."

For some reason, the jibe seems to loosen something inside Kylo. One corner of his mouth quirks up, and there's a hint of his usual swagger when he swings his duffel up and onto the backseat.

"Just don't make me ride in the trunk."

"Don't give me any ideas," Hux retorts, although he can't help a small smile of his own. It eases the tension a bit, enough for them to fall into an awkward but not angry silence that lasts until they exit the city limits and land back on the road that will take them back to Route 66.

After fifteen minutes, the radio signal dies. Hux fiddles around with the dial, shutting it off in frustration when all that comes up is static.

"I can sing for you, if you'd like," Kylo offers.

"No thanks. I've heard you in the shower, remember?" Hux's face heats when he remembers their shower last night. He doesn't know how it's come to this—how a chance meeting at some desolate stop in Oklahoma has filled him with a jumble of feelings for someone who's nearly as much as a stranger as when they first started their journey. He feels sad and betrayed, yet there's still a part of him that doesn't want to let Kylo go.

Hux frowns and keeps his eyes on the road. "I don't even know what to call you anymore."

Kylo lets out a sigh that sounds wounded _ and _ frustrated. "They're _ both _ me. Ben Solo might be my given name, but...for over a year, I've just been Kylo."

Hux purses his lips. "Let me guess. You're a detective and undercover."

Kylo lets out a soft laugh. "I'm definitely not some kind of Philip Marlowe. Although I guess you could say I have been following a gorgeous redhead all the way to California while trying to find myself." He squints as the morning sun spills through the windshield, bathing everything in its warm glow. "My parents were away more than they were home. It wasn't even the filming that took so long; most times, they'd wrap in a month. But then they'd be out promoting the movie. And if they weren't visiting places like Canto Bight or the French Riviera as ordered by the Hollywood machine, they were there of their own volition, to make sure they remained a part of it."

Hux has never set foot on a plane, never mind the banks of the French Riviera. "Did you go with them?"

"When I was younger. The public loves celebrities who appear just like them. It keeps up the illusion that everyone has a chance at the Hollywood magic. And my parents ate that up, the whole idea of being a model for success and domesticity." Kylo rubs his hands along the front of his jeans. "I guess, all things considered, it could've been worse. At least my parents are in a real relationship. In her heyday, I think PR would have done anything to keep my mom in the gossip columns, including setting her up with her own brother." 

"I saw _ Amazon Women on Mars. _ I wasn't old enough, but a bunch of us snuck into the local drive-in to see it." Hux doesn't tell Kylo what his friends had thought of the movie, the female stars in particular.

"Yeah, you and like ninety-percent of the guys I went to school with. Some of them had pictures of my mom in that slave outfit taped to their lockers." His mouth twists. "I think I got sent to the principal more times that year than any other."

Hux could imagine teenage Kylo, all growly and threatening. "My mom passed when I was five. The last thing my father wanted was to be saddled with some snot-nosed kid, especially when he was trying to make First Order General a success. I guess he's never gotten past seeing me as anything but an inconvenience." His hands grip the steering wheel as his eyes burn from the weight of his unshed tears. "I would've done anything to have her back. To go on trips and be a family." 

"I'm sorry." Kylo briefly puts his hand on Hux's leg, and Hux doesn't reprimand him for the touch. "And I know it sounds selfish to complain...I mean, both my parents are alive, and I got to travel to all these cool places when I was growing up. But when I grew older...the thing is, a sullen teen doesn't hold the same interest as a cute kid, you know? And then I was too old to be pulled out of school. My parents still did their thing, but I was an only child who was used to being the center of attention, and all of a sudden I'm left alone with caregivers who weren't my actual parents. So I acted out in order to gain everyone's attention."

"Oh." Hux thinks about Brendol's provincial and oppressive oversight of every aspect of Hux's life. A cafe-society, jet-setting lifestyle sounds like a dream, but Kylo obviously feels otherwise. "Let me guess; it didn't work."

"Oh, it did, all right," Kylo snorts. "When I started high school, I was arrested for several misdemeanors—loitering and speeding, those types of things. Things that my family easily hushed up or looked over. But in my junior year, I was caught in a compromising position with the daughter of a studio head. _ That _ wasn't so easy to smooth over. My parents finally threw up their hands and shipped me north of San Francisco to live with my Uncle Luke."

"Fuck. How did that go?"

Kylo laughs, and it's slightly bitter. "My uncle means well, but he's also wrapped up in his own world. He's a writer, and he was physically there, but _ not _there for me, if that makes any sense. He had no idea how to handle an angry and rebellious kid, no matter his good intentions."

Hux's heart aches upon hearing Kylo's story. It's strange; he knows that they are vastly different in background and experience, and there's no doubt they would have hated each other and run in completely different social circles had they gone to the same school. But there's something that draws him to Kylo beyond Kylo's obvious physical attributes and charisma. It makes the sharp edges of Hux's affront over last night dull into a sad ache.

"So you took off?" he asks.

"Nah." Kylo lets out a long breath. "At least, not right away. Went to college. Stanford... studied Am Lit, of all things. Turned twenty-one in my senior year, was finally able to access my trust fund, and dropped out." He shifts, angling himself towards Hux in the seat, his long limbs barely squeezing along the dash. "I didn't want to be found. Avoided using credit cards when I could. Gave myself an alias and started hitching."

"You ran."

Kylo's gaze never wavers. "Yup. As did you."

Hux stares out at the road ahead. Everything is dried and brown on either side; even the mountains are painted in dust. "Mine is a temporary thing."

"Mine too." Kylo settles back in his seat and looks out the window as the scenery flies by, ever-changing yet oddly the same. "I mean, I'm heading back to California with you, right? Guess that's one step closer to home."

**~o~**

After they make it across the Yucca bypass, the long stretch of the Mother Road en route to Kingman, Arizona feels comfortably familiar. Hux is relieved to see the increasing amount of shrubbery dotting the sides of the mountains and along the ground. Soon after, they come across a truck stop that's perfect for a bathroom break and filling up the Coronado's tank.

"Anywhere good around here to grab a bite?" Kylo asks the clerk as he pays for the gas and a couple bottles of Cokes. He spies a carton of pixy stix, picks out a red and purple straw, then motions for Hux to choose.

"Gross," Hux says, wrinkling his nose. He looks over the display of brightly colored candies and lights up when he sees a spaceman PEZ dispenser. He picks it up thoughtfully; at twenty-five cents, it's more than he'd like to spend for something so trivial.

"I'm paying," Kylo says.

Hux balks. "Nah, I've got it. But thanks for getting the gas." Hux slides a quarter onto the counter.

"That's $2.65 for everything," the clerk says. He looks to be about fourteen or fifteen, with a skinny torso and long arms that haven't filled out in the right proportions just yet, and Hux remembers what it was like working at First Order General at that age, with his awkwardness on display for everyone to see. "There's this place, Sabine's. It's a couple blocks down, right after the Corellian movie theater. It's got awesome food, but, uh, just a word of warning. The owner's a little…" The clerk draws invisible circles around his ear.

"Sounds charming," Kylo drawls. "But I'm starving, so awesome food's perfect." He hands over the exact change as the clerk bags the soda and the pixy stix. Kylo takes one out, shaking off the moisture from the glass bottles that wet its sides and opens up an end as they head out.

Hux watches as Kylo tilts his head back and dumps the entire contents of the powdered candy onto his tongue, forming a little pink mountain on the surface.

"Sure you don't want the other one?" Kylo asks, his words jumbled.

"Definitely not," Hux answers, shuddering as he watches the edges of the sugar mountain turn a deep, cherry red. He opens the passenger door and unlocks the glove compartment, resolutely avoiding Mary Lou's letter; there will be plenty of time to deal with that tomorrow, after all. He takes out the PEZ dispenser from the paper bag and places the astronaut face up on top of the map, then closes the compartment carefully.

Kylo watches him with an expression that would be amusing if it weren't for the sugar crystals coating his lips. "Aren't you going to have any?"

Hux doesn't even _ like _ candy.

"You know why I bought this?" Hux asks once they've settled into their seats and pull out of the station. Kylo shakes his head. "I never had anything _ fun _ when I was a kid. Maybe when I was really young and my mom was still alive, but...well, my dad thought toys were frivolous, and that if I wanted one so badly, I had to earn it myself. He gave me things I needed for school, and food and clothes and such, but anything else…" Hux scans their surroundings; he sees a large building that looks like a theater on the right, about a quarter mile down the street. "Well, when I saw this, I wanted to buy it for myself. Not because I _ had _ to, but because I wanted to treat myself to something frivolous. Something I would've liked to have as a kid, but didn't, and...well, I guess that's why."

Kylo doesn't say anything as they pull in front of Sabine's. He takes out the remaining purple pixy stix and cleans it off carefully. When they stop, he opens the glove compartment and places it next to Hux's astronaut before closing the lid, running his fingers slowly over the cover before stepping out.

**~o~**

"Shit," Kylo says when they reach the door to the restaurant.

Hux's heart sinks. _ We're Closed, _ the sign reads, scrawled in neat, chalky letters on a blackboard. _ Seating for Dinner starts at 4:30. _

Hux looks at his watch. It's 2:30, and they still have over four hours to go before reaching Barstow. "I think I saw a diner a couple blocks back," he suggests.

The door on the side of the clapboard house swings open, creaking noisily as a woman emerges while lugging two garbage pails behind her. She deposits the contents of the pails into a larger bin then cleans her hands against a dirty half-apron before wiping off the sweat from her brow. She's lean and petite, with a shock of white-blonde hair styled into an unconventional bob, and Hux is surprised that she can lift one fully-loaded trash can, never mind two. When she cocks her head and catches sight of him and Kylo, Hux sees that her eyes are a piercing blue.

"You boys need some help?"

"We came for lunch but didn't realize you were already closed," Hux says. "We were just about to head over to the diner down the road."

"I'm Sabine. If you're looking for overpriced, mediocre food, the diner's a fine choice. Otherwise, I wouldn't recommend it." Sabine looks over at the Coronado and whistles. "You've been traveling a while, haven't you?"

Hux winces when he sees the car's aqua and white paint yellowed by layers of dust. "I'm Hux, and this is Kylo. Doing the cross-country trip from Maryland."

"It's California for me," Kylo offers. "Took a bit of a detour, though."

"Oh?" Sabine asks, expression curious.

"Yep," Kylo says, grinning. "Been traveling for over a year and a half, and I still can't seem to find my way home."

Sabine's eyes sparkle. "Ah. Well, it took me almost thirty years to find mine. Are you staying in Kingman or just passing through?"

Hux shakes his head. "Headed up to Barstow. Just looking for a quick bite before we leave."

"I can't offer you our full menu but I've got plenty of cold fried chicken and a bit of meatloaf and macaroni, if you're interested. 

"We don't want to impose." Hux protests, but it's half-hearted.

"Nonsense," Sabine says, scoffing. "I've already finished setting up for the next shift. Have a seat 'round back; I'll be right out with some extra plates." 

The back of the restaurant looks nothing like the front, nor like anything else Hux has seen in Kingman. There's a flagstone patio with a worn wooden table and several mismatched chairs, and two large trees that dwarf any he's seen in town. The trees are profusely branched with finger-like ends that grip the sky, and one has a myriad of rainbow-colored bottles that dangle from its lower limbs.

"Wow." Kylo approaches one of the bottles. It's the color of sea foam, and the glass itself contains bubbles that can be seen in the light. He taps it gingerly, causing the bottle to sway until it glances off its neighbor, making a soft tinkling sound. "These are amazing."

Hux notes that some of the bottles have wiring and are filled with tiny incandescent bulbs. "What do you think these are for?" he asks. He pulls out a chair from under the picnic table, its legs scraping heavily against the ground.

"They're fairy lights. When they're lit, it's like having a piece of heaven on earth," Sabine answers as she comes back out. She's holding several plates and utensils in one hand and two glasses and a bottle of wine in the other.

Hux hurries to help. He sets the glasses down and pours the wine as Sabine plates their food.

Hux doesn't even care that his stomach growls at the sight. The meatloaf smells delicious, the oregano and basil are sharp and earthy-sweet, and when Hux tastes his first forkful, he can't help the moan of pleasure that escapes his mouth. 

"This is the best thing I've eaten this entire trip," he proclaims as he takes another bite.

Sabine's blue eyes twinkle. Although she looks to be in her mid-thirties, there's something about her that reminds Hux of Jinn. "You know why?"

Kylo chews slowly as if mulling over the texture and taste. "There's bacon in here. Everything's better with bacon," he adds as Sabine laughs.

"Because it's made with love." Hux jokes.

"Both are correct, but neither are the reason I'm looking for." Sabine uses the blunt end of her fork to point at Hux. "You're close, though. I might be a damn good cook...Scratch that, I _know_ I’m a damn good cook. The thing is this: I could serve you ambrosia fit for the gods, but if you don't want to be wowed, it's not going to happen."

"Mmmm," Hux says absently. He scrapes his plate, then drains the last of his drink and refills his glass. The wine is surprisingly good, and if he's not careful, he's going to be driving with more than a pleasant buzz.

"You're just humoring me, aren't you?" Sabine laughs.

Hux rewards her with a lazy grin. "Perhaps."

"But this is important." Sabine pushes her plate aside and picks up her drink. She crosses her legs, her pose seemingly casual, but Hux has been in enough business dealings to know when it’s not.

Hux's hackles rise. He sets down his glass and waits.

When Sabine speaks, she addresses them both, but there's something in her gaze that seems to shoot right through Hux.

”You know that Interstate they're building?" When Kylo nods, she continues. "Our town is one of the lucky ones. Lots of places are getting half—maybe a quarter—of the traffic they had ten years ago because the interstate is bypassing them." She shakes her head, the ends of her hairs brushing the curve of her neck. "It's supposed to be bigger and faster, but there's something mystical about being on the Mother Road, you know? The majority of travelers might be in a rush to get from one place to the next, but the ones who choose to turn off the interstate in favor of Route 66 are usually looking for something specific. But once they do, they’ll encounter the same stores and the same mountains...travel the same road. So why will some be successful in finding what they seek, while others won't?"

"Nothing's truly the same, though," Kylo argues. "It could be night or day. The people you meet will be different."

"But say there are two people in the same setting. In the exact same moment. The two of you, for example. If one of you is more open to the experience than the other, that's the person who'll have a better chance of discovering what they're looking for," Sabine persists.

The sun's rays filter through the wine in Sabine's glass, casting rosy shadows against Hux's skin. "We are the biggest determinants of our future," he says. "But sometimes, no matter what we do, it's not enough."

"No, you're right," Sabine says sympathetically. "But you have to be receptive to change or else it won't happen."

"You're speaking from experience, aren't you?" Hux asks.

Sabine nods. "I'm originally from New York. I visited Kingman over ten years ago, fell in love with it, and never left. I guess you could say that I was escaping something, too. Never felt the need to be in a relationship or to get married. Never felt much like having a typical nine-to-five job, which was expected of me back East. I know there are people around here who think I'm strange because I don't have a husband or kids, but the thing is, I'm happy. I'm fine with running my restaurant and making my art."

Kylo walks over to the nearest tree and studies a cluster of green and blue bottles. "Why bottle art?"

"Why not? Besides, the town has a couple of vineyards nearby. Between them and the restaurant, do you know how many bottles of wine I collect every day?"

Hux takes another sip of his drink. There's an earthiness to the wine, a smokiness along with the fruit that reminds him of the Southwest. The drink settles warmly in his belly and, along with the smell of eucalyptus in the air and the myriad hues of the glass art bridging fragments of sky, Hux feels as if he's in the midst of a pleasant dream.

But the time is late; already, the lowering path of the sun changes how the light reflects off the dangling bottles, their jeweled colors deepening.

"I'm sorry," Hux says as he lets out a disappointed sigh. When the sun sets around here, it sets _ fast. “_I can't tell you how much we appreciate your hospitality, but we have to get back on the road."

Sabine nods sympathetically. "I have to get ready for the dinner crowd myself." She stands and walks over to a wooden post as Hux and Kylo clear the table. A buzzing noise fills the air when she flicks on a switch, and the nearly hundred bottles that hang around them fill with a warm, incandescent light.

A gasp escapes Hux, the dirty plates in his hands forgotten.

"Holy shit," Kylo breathes.

"This is the real reason I love making my art," Sabine admits with a pleased smile. "I remember being overwhelmed when I first saw the desert sky at night. The stars are so bright, but sometimes the vastness of the heavens makes them untouchable. These bottles might seem commonplace—perhaps even worthless—when they're empty. But the sun and these fairy lights tell a different story. A bottles might seem dark and hollow at first glance, but there's no denying how beautiful it can be when lit. And I dare you to tell me that its beauty pales in comparison to anything you see in the heavens."

** ~o~  **

Despite the late hour, Hux finds himself reluctant to leave.

"Want me to drive the rest of the way?" Kylo asks when Hux remains in the driver's seat for a moment too long. The sun is behind them, casting Kylo's face in a near-silhouette. He's devastatingly handsome and nearly as infuriating, and Hux can't believe he's going to be out of his life in just four hours.

"You know, I was thinking. If you wanted to go further than Barstow—" Hux begins, at the same time Kylo asks, "Do you think I could ride with you a bit longer, like to LA?"

Hux's widen as Kylo lets out a small laugh. "LA...that's where your family is, Kylo. Aren't you afraid someone will recognize you?"

"I'd bet on it. But to tell you the truth, it's probably time I stopped running. And if it means one more day that I get to be with you, I'll take it." Kylo leans forward, his body completely blocking out the sun as he tips Hux's chin and kisses him on the mouth. Hux grips the fabric of Kylo's t-shirt with his right hand, and when the kiss is over, he finds it hard to let go.

Hux swears he can feel Kylo's heart beat through the fabric of his shirt. "You know, one of the reasons I wanted to go to Vegas so badly was because I thought it'd be the last time I could lose myself before the real world set in. But I realized while I was walking around last night that Vegas didn't make me any happier. And not just because of the disaster with Pryde.

"The truth is, Kylo, that the best times I’ve had in this whole trip were with you. Yes, I'm pissed that you lied while I was pouring out my heart to you. But it's done, and I'm not going to waste the last moments that we have agonizing about it."

"Thank you," Kylo says, relief washing over his face. "I know it's not enough, but I'm going to do everything I can to make it up to you."

Hux relaxes his grip and pats Kylo's chest. "Oh, you're going to make it up to me, all right."

Kylo's smirk grows. "Oh yeah? Have some ideas?" His hand dips down between Hux's legs as he waggles his brow.

Hux can think of several, but he settles for the easiest. "You can start by getting us a room at the most expensive hotel in Barstow," he sniffs as Kylo lets out a laugh.

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

##  **CHAPTER 6**

"I look forward to it, Mr. Krennic...Yes, I have it here." Hux cradles the phone against his ear as his picks up Mary Lou's letter. "77 Pinewood Lane. Right, 12:30. I look forward to it as well. See you then."

Kylo walks over from where he was standing in front of the bathroom. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?" he asks, running his fingers through his damp hair, his massive body once again covered only by a small towel.

Hux lowers the receiver back in its cradle. He'll deal with Brendol in the morning. "Terrified," he admits. He leans back against the line of pillows on the bed, his dick stirring as Kylo stalks over.

"You live in the shower," Hux adds breathily. Not for the first time, he marvels at how Kylo keeps so clean, yet seems so _ dirty. _ It's an image that's intensified once Kylo climbs onto the bed and kneels above him, his long legs straddling Hux's hips. "I'm starting to think you do it on purpose just so you can drive me crazy with all this." A drop of water catches in the groove of Kylo's chest, and Hux traces it with his finger. He drags the wetness over Kylo's tit and watches as it puckers and hardens.

"Mmmm," Kylo murmurs. He swivels his hips experimentally, and Hux can see how Kylo's cock is already starting to push against the front of his towel. "That's definitely part of my plan. But this time, I had an ulterior motive." He smirks as he starts to undo the buttons of Hux's top.

"And that would be...?" Hux croaks.

Kylo lowers himself until he's leaning on his elbows. "I needed to get myself ready. For you," he whispers against Hux's ear.

Hux's heart stutters. "What?"

"I needed to get myself ready so you can fuck me," Kylo repeats, his voice low and gravelly.

"Oh my god." Hux groans as his cock jumps at the thought. Kylo smiles against Hux's ear, then traces it with his tongue. "I never thought you'd be interested in doing that."

_ "Au contraire._ I proimise you, I'm _ very _ interested."

"Shit," Hux says under his breath as Kylo sits back on his heels and undoes the knot in his towel. He throws it to the ground and scoots forward, the new position placing Hux's cock against the cleft of Kylo's ass, separated only by a thin layer of cotton.

"Fuck," Hux gasps as Kylo starts to rock. "Jesus, fuck…"

Kylo's cock juts out in front of him as his balls rub against the front of Hux's pants. Color stains Kylo’s neck and cheeks as he grabs hold of his prick and tugs. "Think you're up for it? Want to put your cock in me? Fuck my ass and fill me with your come?” Kylo pants as he leans forward and traces the bottom of Hux’s mouth with his tongue.

"Yes. _Fuck, yes,"_ Hux says, nearly delirious from the thought as he reaches for the waistband of his pants. He lifts his hips off the bed and tugs, his cock springing free as he kicks off his pants from around his ankles.

Kylo’s breathing grows louder. "Have you ever fingered yourself before?"

"No," Hux says, shaking his head. His experiences in jerking off are fast and perfunctory. He's never explored his ass, aside from a tentative touch behind his balls, too ashamed to try anything more. "I… the first time I've had anything up there was when you sucked me off." He blushes when he thinks about the pressure of Kylo's finger dancing along his rim—dirty, scary, and undeniably thrilling.

"Let me show you, baby." Kylo reaches over to the side of the bed and pulls out a jar of Vaseline from his bag. He lies back down, this time with his face up and knees bent. "Come over here. Sit between my legs."

Hux turns around and shuffles over. Kylo scoops a generous portion of Vaseline onto his fingers and tilts his hips, his hand sliding under his buttocks until his finger presses up against his hole. He teases the edge as the dusky, furled skin turns shiny and wet, his face hovering somewhere between pleasure and concentration, hips rocking as his finger continues to circle the entrance. Eventually, Kylo lets out a low hiss when the blunt tip of his finger pushes past the ring of muscle. The muscles in his thighs and buttocks clench, relaxing only once his breathing steadies.

"Holy shit. Holy fuck, you're beautiful," Hux whispers as Kylo slowly pumps his finger in and out. The praise seems to loosen Kylo's tongue. He smiles, small and vulnerable, as the confessions start spilling from his mouth.

"Want you to do this to me," Kylo groans as he works his hole, his forearm muscles flexing as his finger sinks and then retracts. "Been thinking about you opening me up with your fingers ever since I saw them wrapped around my cock."

Hux licks his lips. "I want to. God, I want to. Can I?"

Kylo nods. He withdraws his finger slowly then wipes the residue on the sheet. He leans on his elbows and grabs the jar of Vaseline, handing it to Hux.

Hux slicks his fingers shakily, then uses his hands to spread Kylo’s cheeks apart. He nearly comes from the sight of Kylo laid out in front of him, his powerful body spread open for Hux's pleasure.

“Do it,” Kylo grunts, shifting his hips as Kylo positions a single finger against the opening. The movement sucks Hux's fingers in and Hux nearly chokes from the sensation. “Fuck me already, dammit.”

"Kylo..." Hux's heart is pounding as he wriggles his finger experimentally, feeling the smooth, warm clutch of Kylo's walls.

"That's it." Kylo gasps as Hux draws back and slides his finger in again, finding a rhythm. Kylo arches, pushing against Hux as his hole loosens and Hux adds another. Hux feels Kylo adapt to the increased girth, the vaseline and sweat slicking the way as Hux fucks Kylo faster.

Hux adds a third finger and twists his wrist. He rubs against something smooth and hard that causes Kylo to howl.

"Hux, please. Fuck me now, I'm ready." Kylo's pupils are blown and there's a sheen of sweat along his brow, beads of liquid dribbling from the slit of his cock. 

Hux removes his fingers and surges forward, kissing Kylo desperately. His cock is achingly hard, and when the tip brushes up against the ridges of Kylo's stomach, Hux lets out a heartfelt, needy moan.

When they break off the kiss, Kylo positions himself back on his hands and knees, his head lowered against the pillows. He's absolutely gorgeous like this—his massive body powerful yet submissive, his muscles tense with sweat and anticipation, the sounds he's emitting so charismatic and raw—and he steals Hux's breath as well as his heart.

Hux runs his hands reverently along the curve of Kylo's back. As Hux drinks in the broadness of Kylo's shoulders, the knobs of his spine, the roundness of his ass and the dimples in his cheeks, he realizes that his previous fantasies fall flat. He's always thought that fucking someone from behind would make his sexuality more acceptable, perhaps even interchangeable, but it’s the furthest thing from the truth. He wants to see the hard planes of Kylo's chest and the shape of his cock. Even more, he wants to see _ Kylo. _

“Not that way," Hux pleads. "I want to watch you when you come. Want to see your face when you call my name." _ Want to memorize everything about you. _

Kylo leans back. When he looks at Hux, his expression is breathtakingly honest. "I want that, too. I just thought you'd prefer doing it the other way for your first time."

Hux runs his thumb along the outline of Kylo's mouth. "Why would I, when I can see all this?" he asks with a small grin.

And just like that, Kylo turns playful and lewd. "Is that so, Armitage?" He grabs Hux by the hips, flips him over and hauls him halfway up the bed, causing Hux to land on his back with a breathless laugh.

"Yeah, that’s so," Hux says with a bravado he doesn't quite feel.

Kylo crawls over Hux. “Watch this," he says, his expression sinful and dark. Hux bites his lip as Kylo squats over Hux and grabs the base of Hux's prick, aiming the tip at the soft pucker of Kylo's entrance. Hux groans as his cock pushes past the resistance and finally slides in, the walls of Kylo's ass gripping him tightly.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck, oh fuck," Hux moans as Kylo lowers himself onto Hux's dick. Hux’s eyes dart down to where their bodies are connected, the shaft of his prick disappearing between Kylo's cheeks. When Kylo bottoms, the curves of his buttocks pressing firmly against Hux's groin, Kylo's eyes are shiny and his lips red and parted.

Hux could come from that image alone. "I've got to move," he grits out as he gives an experimental thrust.

Kylo answers with a slow swivel of his hips. He's beyond beautiful with his lashes lowered, his abdominal muscles flexing as he grinds down to meet Hux.

Hux places a hand on each side of Kylo's hips to steady himself, eventually finding a rhythm as he rocks up, fucking into Kylo's tight heat. He drinks in every debauched groan as Kylo's hips begin to speed, the half-words of endearment and breathless whines that fill the room that Hux doesn't realize _ he's _ making until it's too late.

"Are you going to come for me, baby?" Kylo asks. He fists his own cock, striping it as he bounces up and down on Hux's dick.

Hux arches his back; he can't move easily with Kylo’s weight pinning him down but he digs his heels into the mattress, his toes curling down as he thrusts. His heart feels like it's going to beat out of his chest, every nerve on end and ready to explode.

"Kylo," Hux cries as he comes. He feels the warmth of his spunk as it fills Kylo's channel, the slippery glide coating his spasming dick as Kylo's own movements grow stuttered.

_ "Fuuuck."_ Kylo's head tilts back as he comes with a howl. His spunk shoots over the top of his hand, catching Hux on the chin, chest, and belly as he wrings the last of his orgasm from his twitching dick. When he opens his eyes he catches Hux's wondrous gaze and bends down, lapping up the come that marks Hux’s face and kissing him slowly.

It's a kiss that’s full of meaning, of words unsaid. Hux wishes it could mean something more than _ good-bye, _ and that he or Kylo had the courage to make it something different.

**~o~**

When Hux opens the door to step out into the waning night, he's shocked by the chill that seeps through his clothes. He's no stranger to the cold, having grown up on the Eastern seaboard his entire life, but this is different. It's a chill that's crisp and biting, the kind that reaches into your lungs and is bearable only because of the knowledge that it will soon be mitigated by the morning sun.

"Hey." Kylo shuffles out the front door and stands next to Hux, tucking his hands in his pockets. He looks adorably rumpled in a worn sweatshirt with a stretched-out collar that manages to hang off his body. Hux is sure Kylo's wondering what Hux is doing, standing outside at 4:30 in the morning when the stars are fading and neither the sun nor the moon are at the peak of their glory.

But Kylo doesn't. He stares out in the direction of Scorpius and Antares and waits.

"Couldn't sleep," Hux mutters eventually. "It's too early to eat, too early to call my father...too early to _ deal _ with him, honestly. And I didn't want to wake you by turning on the light and reading. Though it looks like I did, anyway."

Kylo gives Hux a half-lidded grin. "Not completely. I think I'm sleep-standing." He mimes a mummy walk with his arms outstretched as he bumps into Hux.

It's so absurd yet so completely _ Kylo, _ and though such silliness would have irritated Hux a week ago, it fills him with fondness instead.

"You're ridiculous," Hux manages past the lump in his throat. He bites his lip, willing himself not to cry, but it's not enough to escape Kylo's notice.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Kylo asks, his voice filled with concern.

Hux considers the idea. He's on pins and needles at the prospect of dealing with Brendol, but he's not in a hurry to get to LA and end this trip, either.

He shakes his head. "It's too early to check out. We'll stick with our original plan."

Kylo stretches his arms overhead, exposing a sliver of skin. Hux tries not to stare when he catches sight of a bruise along Kylo's hip.

"Leave at eight?" Kylo asks, scratching his belly.

"Yeah. That'll get us to LA around noon." Hux sighs as he stares at the outline of the Calico mountains in the distance, a patchwork of shadows still clinging to its edges. The air is fogged with the traces of his and Kylo's breaths as they stand with their shoulders pressed against one another in silence.

"How are we doing on gas?" Kylo asks suddenly.

Hux does a double-take at the non-sequitur. "Maybe three-quarters of a tank? We filled up at Newberry Springs, remember?"

"Good. Because now I'm up too, and I'm not about to spend the next couple of hours holed up in some tiny room when we've got all this left to explore," he says, twirling around and waving his arms about.

"Right," Hux chuckles "So what did you have in mind?"

"Grab a warm jacket and your car keys and I'll show you."

** ~o~  **

The distance from Barstow to wherever Kylo is taking them is supposed to be short—under ten miles—but night still maintains its hold, and since the road eventually narrows into a single lane and is unpaved in parts, it might as well have been thirty. In the end, Hux turns over the wheel to Kylo, who drives them to a small overlook that seems to jut out over a black chasm.

"Where are we?" Hux asks as Kylo cuts off the engine.

"Rainbow Basin," Kylo answers.

Hux gives him a look. "Right now it looks more like 'Dark Basin' to me."

Kylo huffs out a laugh. "Sun should be coming up soon." As it is, the night is already waning, the sharpness of the stars disappearing against a soft, gray backdrop. "Come on out."

As soon as Hux opens the door, he realizes how much colder it is at the higher altitude. "I won't have to worry about my meeting with Krennic because I'm going to freeze to death," he says, grumbling.

Kylo laughs, then motions for Hux to come over. He slides off his leather jacket and places it over Hux's shoulders; it's heavy and reassuring and smells like Kylo.

Hux turns his head and buries himself in its warmth. "You're going to be cold," Hux says, though he pulls the jacket more closely around him.

"Guess you'll have to keep me warm, then," Kylo grins. He hops onto the trunk of the car then pats the hood as Hux clambers over the bumper to join him. "I loved coming to the Calico Mountains as a kid. My parents actually met on the set of a movie that was filmed here. They came back here for their tenth anniversary and took me along with them. For a nine-year old kid, this place was the coolest...all these awesome rock formations, lots of fossil hunting."

Hux feels Kylo shiver. He's not sure if it's from the temperature or the memories, but he wraps an arm around Kylo and squeezes him tight. "I never got to travel anywhere with my father. Maybe once, when my mother was alive, but I was too young to remember any of it. I don't remember a time where my father _ didn't _ work, and he expected the same of me. Which is why I had to convince him to even let me have this." He pats the car affectionately, feels the warm metal under his touch. Hux knows he's on borrowed time, but the Coronado feels like a part of him now. Just like Kylo.

Kylo's face is unreadable. "I might have traveled a lot with my family, but it wasn't exactly a vacation. My parents always seemed to be working, so even though I was with them, it felt like I always sharing them with someone else. If that makes any sense."

Hux nods. "Yeah." He exhales loudly, the puff of his breath turning cloudy in the frigid air. He looks up; the sky appears vaster than he's seen the entire trip. He knows he'll miss it. "I'm glad that you were at that gas station in Texola," he says, squeezing Kylo tighter. "I'm glad I got to share this with you."

"Me too." Kylo leans in; the angle is a bit awkward since they're huddled together, and the trunk doesn't allow them a lot of room to maneuver. Their nose bump, the tips cold, but their lips quickly warm as the kiss grows heated. 

Hux lowers his arm once the kiss ends. Even though they are nearly the same height, Kylo's size makes wrapping an arm around his shoulders somewhat of a stretch. Kylo nudges the side of his knee against Hux's thigh and rests his hand on Hux's arm instead.

"You know, I think you were meant to pick me up at that place," Kylo says slowly.

The corners of Hux's lips quirk as he remembers Kylo's first attempt to hitch a ride. "Any port in the storm? Any car in a pinch?"

"Well, your ride is great, but the truth is that I've never had much of a problem finding one. I don't know...maybe it's because it's the Mother Road and there are still plenty of hitchers. And I always had an out; I could've bailed if things got tough, swallowed my pride and taken a bus or train out of town since I had the money. But it never came to that."

Hux lifts his brows as Kylo gives him a mischievous grin.

"I sound full of myself," Kylo adds with a laugh. His expression suddenly grows sober and his cheeks redden. "Lots of people wanted to help—some out of the goodness of their hearts or because they wanted company. And then there were those who had other motives...who expected things from me because of the way I looked or the way I dressed."

"Like that woman who picked you up in Texola," Hux says, startling. He recalls how angry Kylo was when Hux accused him of getting kicked out of the convertible because Kylo had come on too strong. "She was hitting on you. Not the other way around."

"Her hands were all over me," Kylo says, his lips thinning. "I got out of there as soon as I could. I've never exchanged sex for a ride, and I wasn't about to start."

"But...what about us?" Hux asks, his voice small.

Kylo turns and stares. "Do you think what we did was _ payback _ for the ride?"

"No!" Hux protests, his mouth dropping open in shock. "I mean...I never expected anything from you! Not in that way."

Some of the tension relaxes around Kylo's shoulders. "Well, you shouldn't think the same of me," he says, his voice gruff. "You're hot, and after that first night when we jerked each other off, I was down for some mind-blowing sex and fun."

Hux stares. "You think I'm hot?"

Kylo lets out a small snort. He nuzzles the crook of Hux's neck, his breath curling along the slip of exposed skin. "Smoking."

Hux feels his entire face flame. But before he can process it further, Kylo pulls on his sleeve and whispers excitedly, squirming about like a kid.

"Look!"

The shift from night to day is subtle, but it also transforms the landscape so dramatically that Hux doesn't know how he's missed it. Gray blends into lavender above the highest peaks of the Calico Mountains, turning their rocky surfaces from blank and stoic canvases into something that's mysterious and constantly moving. Dark shadows morph into patches of thick vegetation, and the ever-changing light paint the massive cliffs in rusty browns and pinks and greens.

"Holy shit," Hux says, awed as two hawks swoop from their hidden perch in the hills and down into the canyon below. He thinks about his map—how he'd meticulously plotted every stop of the trip, all the places he thought he had to visit and the others he'd hoped to. And with all that, he remembers thinking that Vegas would be the crowning jewel of his journey. But being here in a rainbow-painted basin in the middle of the Mojave desert at six in the morning, with only the Coronado and Kylo by his side, is the thing that Hux will remember forever.

He's not the same person who drove out of the driveway of the split-level home that he shares with his father just weeks ago. He doesn't want to go back to working the same nine-to-five job, hunched over ledgers in a cramped office, his days consumed with figuring out which big box item will be the next best-seller. And he doesn't want to marry Mary Lou. The knowledge makes him hopeful instead of trepidatious, and he thinks that, just like the way the sun paints the cliffs or Sabine's fairy lights can turn a hollow bottle bright, he too can shine, as long as he looks hard enough inside.

A cloud passes overhead. It coats them in a fine mist, though the moisture is swallowed by the desert air before it can even hit the ground. When Kylo takes Hux's hand into his own and squeezes, his skin looks like the morning dew, pink and alive.

Hux is sure of what he needs to do, now more than ever.

**~o~**

By the time they get back to their hotel room in Barstow, the temperature is already creeping into the mid-seventies and getting warmer. Hux sits at the edge of the bed, bouncing the handset of the telephone in his lap while his finger pushes down on the cradle.

"Do you want me to take your bag out to the car?" Kylo asks as he shoves his sweatshirt into his duffel. He lifts up the coverlet to see if anything has fallen onto the ground. It's never yielded anything in the week that Hux has known him, but Kylo had once lost (and then found) his Yakkity Yak Talking Teeth under the bed as a child, so it's a ritual that's stuck.

Hux shakes his head. The last thing he wants is to underscore the emptiness of the room. "I'll bring it out myself once I'm done."

"Okay. I'll go settle our bill." Kylo lifts his duffle over his shoulder then bends down to give Hux a kiss. His eyes are warm and confident, as if to say _ you've got this. _He cradles Hux’s jaw in the palm of his hand for a brief second and then he's heading out the door, his duffel banging against the wall behind him.

Hux counts to five. He lifts his finger off the cradle and begins to dial, his hands shaking.

His father picks up on the second ring. _ Leave them needing you more than you need them _ is Brendol's motto. At least Hux can say his father has taught him well.

“First Order General. Brendol Hux, speaking.”

"Hi dad. It's me."

Hux can feel Brendol’s irritation through the wires. "Today is the 31st, Armitage. You're supposed to be in LA."

"And I will be, in a little over four hours." There's the sound of rustling paper followed by fabric being dragged over the receiver, as if Brendol is cradling the phone against his ear. The fact that Hux doesn't warrant his father's undivided attention for even a few minutes makes Hux steel his resolve. "I don’t expect you to wish me good luck or a safe journey since you've never even asked if I had a good time on my trip."

Brendol grumbles something distracted and impatient. "You make your own luck, Armitage. And I don’t see you extending the same courtesy to me, asking how I’m holding up while you’re out lollygagging on my dime."

"Because you never give me the chance! And it’s my dime, too. I haven't taken a vacation since I started working, and I'm paying for this trip myself."

"With the money I gave you."

"With the money I've _ earned," _ Hux corrects. "The money with which I can do as I please."

There’s a brief pause. "Don't think your job is assured just because you're my son. I could hire someone else to take your place in a second."

"So do it, then," Hux says as the door opens. Kylo takes a step back as if to give Hux his privacy but Hux shakes his head and waves him in. This shouldn't take long, if things go the way he suspects they will. "Hire someone else." From the way Kylo flinches, Hux is sure he has a good idea of what's going down.

Brendol spits out his next words furiously. "I never thought I'd be saddled with such an ungrateful, spoiled child. You’ve had everything laid at your feet. I created this empire while you rode my coattails—"

"That's the problem, father. It's _ your _ empire, _ your _ legacy. Not ours. This was never anything I wanted."

"You wanted it well enough to stay under my roof and take my money."

Hux can imagine the way his father looks right now. How Brendol must be shouting, his thick brows drawn down in anger as he lays out their problems and his disdain for Hux for anyone to hear.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore," Hux says as Kylo sits down slowly on the other bed. "I quit. There are things—" He steals a glance at Kylo, who sucks in his breath then looks away, face flushed, "—that I've learned in the last four weeks. Things about myself. I’ve never been happy at First Order, and it wasn't just because I was working for you. I don't want to be in charge of an empire of general stores in another twenty years."

"Planning my death already?" Brendol asks with a mirthless laugh. "I'm not going anywhere so quickly."

"Oh, no. I'm sure you'll live forever, if only to torture me in the process." Hux takes a deep breath. Finally, the road ahead seems a little clearer. "Look for my replacement, father. I don't want this anymore."

"If you do this...if you quit, there will be no home to come back to, understand?"

Hux responds with a humorless laugh of his own. "I expected nothing less. And I have enough money saved up. I'm the fuck-up without a wife or house, remember? In fact, the only thing I want from you is..." Hux takes a deep breath. "I want to buy the car. Actually, it's more like an exchange of services: I drive down to LA and convince Krennic of partnering with you, and I’ll extricate myself from my engagement with Mary Lou gracefully. If I'm successful, you'll hand over the keys and title to the Coronado, fair and square."

"There's nothing fair about that," Brendol sneers. "Why should I bother? I'll just send your replacement."

"Because I've already forged a relationship with Krennic. Because I could break Mary Lou's heart into a million pieces and paint myself as such a bastard that Krennic wouldn't consider doing business with anyone associated with the Hux name."

There’s a slow exhale on the other end of the line. "That's not a deal, that's extortion."

Hux takes it as a victory that Brendol's tone is almost admiring.

**~oOo~**

LA is strange and familiar, a mixture of the suburbs and the city, wealth and affordability, and a mish mash of architectural styles, old and new. As Hux and Kylo make their way along Route 11, the swath of desert sands and small towns are swapped out for rolling hills and palm trees and multiple lanes of traffic as the heat turns less blinding. Hux's timing is impeccable and they arrive just after noon, the midday sun bathing all the buildings in a spotlight worthy of Hollywood. Hux is nervous about meeting Krennic; he _ needs _ for their meeting to go well, to earn his freedom and the car, and prove his worth. Not so much for his father, but for himself.

He's nervous, but it's also layered with the same excitement that's been building inside him ever since he started his journey back in Bethesda. What's strange is the fact that Kylo seems more and more withdrawn.

"What are you going to do after you talk to Krennic?" Kylo asks suddenly.

The question startles Hux after the relative silence. "What?" he asks, turning towards Kylo. "I mean...I guess I'll keep driving? See where the road takes me?"

Kylo frowns. "That won't get you too far. You'll hit the Pacific in fifteen miles."

Something leaden settles in Hux's gut. At that moment, Bobby Darin starts crooning "Dream Lover" from the radio's speakers, and Hux reaches for the knob to turn it off.

"I was speaking metaphorically. LA has one of the highest employment rates in the country. I'll probably stick around, look for a job." When Kylo doesn't say anything in return, Hux throws the question back at him. "What about you?"

Kylo shakes his head. "Not sure. Guess some of it depends on what happens once my parents see me." He runs his hand through his hair then scrubs at his face, his eyes weary. "Fuck, man. Can't believe it's been almost two years."

Hux slows as they approach a red light. "Have you heard anything from them since you…? I mean, your parents are pretty famous. They must have connections."

"Hollywood machine, remember? They won’t draw attention to anything that'll tarnish their image. Plus, I'm of legal age; it was my decision to make, whether it was a good one or not." Kylo shifts uncomfortably in his seat and drums his fingers against the window. "I guess I could put my almost-completed education to some use. Become a screenwriter or something. Gotta be a story in me, somewhere."

The idea leaves Hux's mouth before he has a chance to filter it. "You could come with me, you know. There's no reason why we have to stop." The light turns green and he turns off Wilshire Boulevard at the next block, past the more congested areas of the city proper and into a residential area that carries a whiff of exclusivity. His heart is pounding, yet he soldiers forth. "I mean, we can find an apartment, look for jobs together—"

"No." The outright rejection—the utter finality of it—tears out a piece of Hux's heart. "I mean...look, Hux, I'm a fuck up, okay?" Kylo continues as Hux feels his face flame in embarrassment. "I ran away from my family, haven't talked to them in over a year, tried to disappear into the American Southwest with a made-up name like some character out of a Kerouac novel. I can't form attachments because they inevitably let me down. It's not...I really like you, I swear. If I _ could _ be with someone, it would be you."

"You know, somehow that just makes it worse," Hux says sadly. "I never asked you to promise me forever. I just thought that we could kind of help each other out. That we were friends. Guess I was wrong about that." He feels his eyes sting and he pulls over, refusing to spiral down into something worse, especially since he's on his way to meet Krennic and Mary Lou.

"Maybe I see you as someone more than a friend," Kylo whispers. "This past week was the best I can remember in a long time. With everything that's happened—you quitting your job, breaking your ties with your father—there's always going to be a part of me that'll worry about what might happen if things don't work out. If you’ll start to blame me.” He holds up his hand as the protest forms on Hux’s lips. “If I’ll start blaming myself. I've been disappointed by people my whole life, Hux, and if I were to be that person for you, it would break me. This way, we’ll always have something magical. And we can leave it at that."

Hux wants to tell Kylo that things will suck if LA doesn't work out, whether Kylo is with him or not, and he's pretty sure that Kylo's presence would help him weather the disappointment better. But he realizes now, especially after everything that's happened in the past week, that things have to unfold in their own time.

"I'm sorry," Kylo says. His beautiful face is drawn, his amber eyes radiating guilt in a way that could give a puppy competition, and Hux has no doubt he means it.

"Don't be. Leave it as something magical, right?" Hux says, trying to keep his voice from breaking. "Look. I'm sorry, but I really have to get to Krennic or else I'm going to be stuck in LA without a job or a car."

"Yeah, I know." Kylo opens the door and grabs his duffel from the backseat. Hux tries but fails to keep his gaze from memorizing the lines of Kylo's body once more.

Kylo slings the bag over his shoulder and walks over to the driver's side of the Coronado. Hux rolls down the window.

"Thanks, bean, for everything," Kylo says. "Always shine bright." He hesitates, then ducks his head down quickly for a kiss. Hux has half a mind to push Kylo away, but he allows himself one last memory.

It ends, much too quickly.

"Bye," Hux says.

Kylo gives him the boy scout salute. "I'm like a bad penny, remember? Who knows where I might turn up?"

Hux snorts and waves him off. He rolls up the window and puts the car in drive, watching Kylo's figure grow smaller and smaller in the distance as they both move in opposite directions.

It's only after he's pulled up into Krennic's driveway that he realizes that Kylo's left his leather jacket in the front seat.

**~o~**

As it turns out, Mary Lou Krennic is every bit as rosy-cheeked and beautiful as her picture. With her luscious curves and pouty lips, she's the embodiment of the All-American dream.

What surprises Hux, however, is that Mary Lou Krennic is not a vapid girl whose goal in life is to be married with a child on the way by the age of twenty. Instead, Mary Lou Krennic is an ambitious woman who views marriage as a way to insure her succession to her father's fortune, and that she harbors a scheming, devious mind that puts Hux's last bargain with Brendol to shame.

"I appreciate you letting me know your plans to quit, Armitage. If, however, you are not going to be part of First Order's expansion, I'm afraid I'll have to break off our engagement."

The offhand way she declares their romance null and void even before it truly starts has Hux thinking that she's not too heartbroken over the news. Even though he shouldn't be poking at a hornet's nest, he can't help commenting. "I'm surprised you're taking it so well," he admits.

Mary Lou laughs, her eyes twinkling mischievously. "My brother is twelve, but conventional wisdom says that he’s the one who will be taking over for my father after he retires. For the mere reason that he was born a boy. When your father contacted us with his proposal and we started corresponding, I saw you as a way to make sure that I'd be firmly involved in the company's future dealings. You looked pleasant enough, and if I'm going to be completely honest, I thought you'd be easy to influence."

Hux bristles at the suggestion. "Influence? In what way?"

"You seemed perfect for the part," Mary Lou sighs. It's the first time she's shown any sign of her disappointment. "Someone who is knowledgeable enough to prevent the company from being run into the ground, yet without the emotional investment to resist ceding decisions to me in the future. As well as...well, I might be going out on a limb here, but I suppose it doesn't matter anymore. I'm guessing that neither you nor I would be marrying each other if we truly had a choice."

"I'm a damn fine catch,' Hux protests, his unease loosening. He finds himself liking Mary Lou, despite the circumstances. "If you discount the familial discord and sudden joblessness."

Mary Lou waves it off. "I don't mean it like that. I just meant I have a feeling that we both might prefer being with someone who is...more like ourselves than not."

Oh. _ Oh, _ Hux thinks as Mary Lou gives him a meaningful look. It makes what he has to say next all the much harder.

"If I had known the real you when we were corresponding, I would've actually given this whole thing a chance," Hux confesses. "I should tell you... I'm still going to do what I can to convince your dad to become a partner in First Order General. It's my bargaining chip to gain my independence from my father."

"Yet another way in which we're alike: using our father's resources and connections to secure our own futures." She taps the tips of her pink, lacquered nails against the tabletop. "Tell me, what are your plans if you're successful?"

"I'm not sure, to be perfectly honest. But knowing me, I'll land on my feet." Hux might not have believed that a week ago, but he certainly does now.

_ "If _ you’re successful in persuading my father to partner," Mary Lou persists, "then _ I _ have a vested interest in making sure this venture with First Order General takes off. And, as smart as I am—and I _ am _ smart, make no mistake about it—I don't know the intricacies of your particular business. And no offense to your father, but he's all the way in Maryland, and if he's dumb enough to agree to your deal, then he's not the person I'm looking for."

"I see," Hux says slowly. "But working for First Order General in LA means I'm still under my father's control. It wouldn't be much different from what he wanted, except for our now non-existent marriage."

"So you wouldn't consider, say, a consulting role? A consulting role under me? One that would still leave you time to do whatever you choose?"

"You...How are you going to get your father to agree to that?"

"Armitage. You're not the only one who knows where the family skeletons are buried."

At that moment, Mr. Krennic appears in the doorway to the living room.

"My apologies, Mr. Hux. I was tied up with New York," he says, pulling at the sleeves of his impeccable, custom-tailored suit. The fabric's sheen brings out the steel blue of his eyes. "I trust you two lovebirds are getting along?"

Hux gives Mary Lou a look.

She squeezes Hux's hand. "Famously," Mary Lou says with a slow grin matched by Hux's.

** ~o~  **

By all rights, Hux should be exhausted but he finds himself thrumming with energy as he departs from the Krennics. He had politely declined their invitation to dinner, pleading exhaustion and the need to find a hotel room, but in truth, he's wired with excitement.

Hux did what he needed to: presented a brief history of First Order General, from its humble beginnings as a five-and-dime store on Arakanis Avenue to its expansion, first in product selection and then in location. He showed Krennic the financials from the last ten years, and how the chain’s steady growth in profits were supported by the post-war economic boom. He came with proposals for potential sites for the franchise, sites that Hux himself had researched based on information from the US Census Bureau, as well his own projections for the changing demographics in the decade to come.

In the end, Krennic was duly impressed, both with Hux's familiarity of the business as well as his skill with analytics.

Mary Lou was brilliant, too. When it came time to address the dissolution of her engagement to Hux as well as Hux's decision to vacate his current position within First Order, she remarked that it took a strong man not to ride his father's coattails. She also stated that a marriage between them might not be advantageous or proper as such, but that someone with Hux's knowledge and mindset could prove to be a distinct asset to her father.

What Mr. Krennic didn't know is that Hux will keep Mary Lou in the loop. Arm her with enough information to make the right decisions and, possibly, take over one day.

Hux makes a turn and startles at the fact that he's back on Route 66, this time as it passes through Beverly Hills as an extension of Highway 2. There are rolling foothills and massive estates in the distance, the Hollywood stereotypes of celebrity living. It's a bit surreal, and Hux is glad he has someone like Mary Lou and his new job to anchor him in this new reality, even if they weren't his first choice.

He rubs his hand over the soft, worn leather of Kylo's jacket and wonders how Kylo's faring.

Hux can't say for sure, but perhaps there might be something to Destiny, after all. Things might not have worked out perfectly in the way that he hoped, but he can't discount everything Kylo's given him. Hux had his first real kiss with Kylo—then lost his virginity, came to terms with his sexuality, and escaped his father and the certainty of an unhappy future. It might have happened later, or it might not, but there's no question that part of the reason why Hux is at the place he's in now is because of that fateful meeting in Texola.

He drives by several auto dealerships, and before he knows it, he's passed a small park that’s situated on a bluff next to a crescent-shaped strip of beach facing the Pacific.

"End of the Trail," Hux murmurs, reading the sign ahead. It's bold geometric shapes and black-and-white lettering make everything seem so definite.

He throws the car into park and steps out. There's a long pier that's lined with colorful shops as well as bikini-clad girls and muscle-bound guys who seem desperate to be seen or catch the last rays of the sun. Since Hux is neither, he decides not to walk along the food stands and arcades where most of the crowd lingers, heading over to the beach instead.

It seems like ages ago since he'd watched the sun rise over the Calico Mountains. A part of him aches that Kylo's not here to witness the descent of the sun over the Pacific's waters. Even though there aren't jagged outcroppings and massive formations that jut imperiously into the sky, it's no less majestic. The soft light dips into the blue ocean, blanketing it in a soft orange and pink. Hux wonders whether the stars will shine just as strongly here, or whether they will be muted by the arcade's lights. But he realizes that such thinking is a fallacy. That no amount of cloud cover or competing light can take away each star's presence, and that they are just waiting for their time to burn bright.

The pier's busy tonight, with plenty of people enjoying the view given the perfect weather. The sun still hovers, swollen and pregnant, and Hux decides to seek an audience somewhere even less crowded. He heads north to where the green mountains hug the coast, his heels digging into the sand.

There are less people here—a stray couple and an older man walking his dog. Hux passes a girl wearing a well-fitted sweater who gives Hux an extra-long look, and there's another man further out in the distance. Everyone keeps walking, however, seemingly lost in their own world, with the exception of one.

He's standing stockstill, facing Hux. He’s tall and broad, and although he's too far away for his features to be discernible, he's wearing a pair of tight jeans and the kind of tank top that Kylo used to favor—

No. Hux mentally kicks himself. He's not going to do this, imagining ghosts, longing for something that can't be. But he's feeling a bit unnerved at this point, so he turns back around and _ walks. _

When he hears footsteps running towards him, he walks a little faster.

"Hux!" a voice cries. Hux hears that familiar, deep baritone, and his heart both swoops and sinks. "Wait! Please."

It's the _ Please _ that does it. Hux stops and turns slowly; Kylo's face is flushed, and as he draws nearer, his eyes are bright and fervent. 

Hux points a finger at Kylo. "This whole 'bad penny' thing? It's getting a little ridiculous."

Kylo smiles. It's not one of his mega-watt smiles that crosses from ear to ear, but one that's hopeful yet guarded. "Maybe it's something else, then."

It's still warm despite the setting sun, and the heat lingers on the sand. "Such as...?" Hux asks. He tries to tamp down on the traitorous hope that's building inside him.

"A second chance. Or a third." Kylo bites his lower lip. "You know. Destiny."

Hux looks out at the waves. There's an orange and white buoy that bobs along the surface, moving in whatever direction the current takes it.

“I know I said that we could see where things go. Just be friends, and I really meant that…” Hux’s voice trails off as he tries to figure out his next words.

“But?” Kylo prods gently.

“But even friendship requires some level of commitment, you know?" Hux kicks at the sand. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that the idea of us getting a place together, figuring things out, is not going to work just because you think fate decrees it." Hux hesitates, but when Kylo waits patiently, he decides to go for broke. "I need this change of heart to come from something more. Because I think I'm finally at a place where I'm excited about life and what's coming next. But it's still fragile, and while I get that there are no guarantees, I don't want to get my hopes up, only to have them stomped on because you couldn't be bothered to try."

"I know I've fucked up in a lot of ways, but this is different."

Hux looks at Kylo skeptically, but when Kylo meets Hux’s gaze, his expression is one-hundred percent earnest.

"Telling you ‘no’ and walking away was one of the worst things I've done in a long time, and I've done plenty. For almost two years, I ran away, but I never had a purpose or destination.” Kylo gives a little shrug. “I never felt like I needed one. And suddenly, you were offering me that and more, and...and I was scared. I’d forgotten what it meant _ not _ to run.”

“So what’s changed?” Hux asks, needing to know.

"I thought that being with you, that making that kind of commitment meant opening myself up to disappointment and hurt all over again. And I know it could still happen, but...the thing I realized is that the hurt is a thousand times worse without you. I’ve been miserable since I left you; I tried to come down here to clear my head, but instead I kept wishing I could have the chance to do it over, for you to give me another chance. And here you are.” Kylo spreads out his hands in a helpless gesture. “is there any way you could forgive me? That we can start over?”

Hux blinks. The last ten days replay in his mind in a blur of memories, but it all comes down to the person standing in front of him. Kylo, or Ben. A stranger who's also not.

He collects himself, only daring to speak after a moment.

"I'm Armitage Hux," he says, holding out his hand. "I've got a '55 DeSoto Coronado, an asshole for a father, and dreams of making it on my own."

Kylo laughs, the sound hoarse with relief. "Kylo Ren," he says, gripping Hux’s hand firmly. "I've got a nom de plume because my parental issues could fill a textbook. I've got money and a wild streak but lack direction. That is, until now." He squeezes Hux's hand and gives him a look that's just shy of cocky. "I like what you're driving. Think I can hitch a ride?"

Though Hux might have reached the end of this trip, it doesn't mean he's not ready for another. He's uncertain as to where he's headed, and there'll be plenty of bumps and detours along the way. But with Kylo by his side, it's sure to be exciting. 

_ It’s about the journey, _ Kylo once said. _ Not the destination. _

Hux agrees. And he can't wait. "Yeah. I think there’s room for one more," he smiles as Kylo graces him with a blinding grin.

** _~Fin~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's read, reblogged, commented and kudosed. Your support is so greatly appreciated!! And to see more of Pangaea's incredible art, check out their Tumblr below! ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Come say "hi" on Tumblr: [nerdherderette](https://nerdherderette.tumblr.com/) and [pangaeastarseed](https://pangaeastarseed.tumblr.com/)


End file.
